Capricho del Destino
by Eliza Tenshi
Summary: Len a decidido dejar que Rin haga su vida... mientras ella comienza a sentir cosas inpuras y mal vistas por la sociedad por su hermano, y todo se complica cuando llega una nueva estudiante... mi 4 historia subida    espero y les guste
1. Chapter 1

Hola lo prometido es deuda estoy subiendo el cap en mi cumpleaños xD... espero y les guste porque llevo escribiendo la historia desde diciembre xD este fic tiene dos personajes mios y bla bla bla espero el guste y tambien muchos comentarios xD

Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes...

bueno aki ta!:

**CAPRICHO DEL DESTINO**

Otra ves, otra pelea absurda, otra ves se avía paleado con aquella joven, su amiga, su hermana, Por qué quería que ella pensara en el aunque sea un instante, un momento, ya que últimamente no pasaba tiempo con el, sino con su "_novio_" como le dolía pensar en esa posibilidad que ya era un hecho, aquella joven era novia de su mejor "_amigo_", si aquella persona que le avía quitado la felicidad se asía llamar su amigo, pero eso ya no importaba ella prefería a esa persona antes que a el—pensaba un joven con molestia y amargura mientras llegaba a un parque donde solía jugar con su hermana ese joven respondía al nombre de Len Kagamine, era de tez blanca, cabello rubio, ojos azules tan hermosos que te podías perder en ellos, pero ahora no parecían ni la sombra de lo que una ves fueron…

Aquella escena era tan, tan triste aquel joven miraba con tristeza y melancolía aquellos juegos donde ahora los niños se divertían, tanto que no notaba que una chica, de su edad lo miraba a la distancia, con una sonrisa que podía llegar a ser _burlona_…

x..X..x..X..x

_-estúpido Len, cree que tiene derecho a decirme que hacer_—decía una chica para sus adentros mientras salía, tenia que ir con su novio y su tonto hermano no se lo arruinaría esta chica respondía al nombre de Rin Kagamine era igual a su hermano Len solo que de carácter mas testarudo y orgulloso.

Esta persona estaba saliendo de la casa que compartía con su hermano gemelo, estaba muy enojada y se notaba por su mirada, desde siempre se avía peleado con su hermano solo que últimamente sus peleas eran mas seguidas y esta ves si se avía pasado, le avía prohibido ir a ver a su novio como si el fuera su jefe, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera y no tenia que pedirle permiso a el, ni a nadie … seguía caminando con enojo y maldiciendo a su hermano en sus adentros, asta que una chica le dijo algo que la sorprendió "_ vas a perderlo si sigues así", _cuando busco a la persona dueña de aquellas palabras solo pudo ver a una joven de su edad de cabello rojizo claro, tez blanca, y ojos grises que la miraba con una sonrisa dulce y amable, Rin se sintió extraña ante aquella sonrisa y cuando le iba a preguntar quien era esa chica desapareció entre la gente…

_-¿Qué fue eso?—_pensaba aun confundida por las palabras de aquella joven

x…X…x…X...x

- estúpidos Kagamine, aun creen que pueden vivir sin el otro—decía aquella joven que avía estado mirando a la distancia a aquellos dos chicos

Y lo seguía asiendo los estaba mirando desde la copa de un árbol, por un lado estaba el Kagamine menor mirando todavía los juegos cuando de pronto levanto la vista, estaba por empezar a llover pero a el no le importaba dejaba que las jotas mojan su cara, para bajar la vista y dejar que las jotas hicieran su trabajo con todo el cuerpo… mientras que la Kagamine mayor empezaba a correr de regreso a su casa un preguntándose que significaba lo que aquella chica le avía dicho, ya no le importaba si tenia una cita con su novio sabia que el entendería ya que avía empezado a llover muy fuerte y no quería enfermase, además quería hablar con Len, por malo que sonase le encantaba que el se disculpara con ella…

-no saben lo que les espera—decía ella soltando una pequeña risa malvada pero a la ves burlona, si aparentemente se estaba burlando de ellos.

Se burlaba de aquellos jóvenes como si ella supiera lo que fuera a pasar o ya lo hubiera vivido…

**FIN DEL CAP.**

**

* * *

**espero les aya gustado no tengo mucho que desir mas que este fic tiene 5 dedicasiones:

Diana-san:prque leiste la mayoria de las historias que e subido xD

Lillith-nee: porque mañana es tu cumpleaños xD t.k.m!

Hikaru-chan: porque leiste la historia antes que el resto xD t.k.m!

Nell: porque lo leiste antes que Hikaru xD

y a

Mariano: porque as aguantado todas esas preciones de que escribas de mi parte y porque aseptaste mi idea del final de el otro fic xD t.k.m eres una de las personas que mas conosen y sufren mi caracter enojon xD

gracias por leer los escritos de esta niña con imaginacion sadica xD

adios y cuidencen xD no se cuando suba el proximo capitulo espero y sea pronto xD

Isa-Chan!


	2. Chapter 2

hola! aki les traigo el capitulo 2 de esta historia!... no se porque ago tanto guato por esto ¬¬ ... pero bueno este cap no es muy diferente al anterior porcierto el anterior tenia 1 pagina 1/4 de word y este tiene 4 paginas de word porque digo algo tan tonto? se preguntaran (claro los que leyeron esto) emm por si no tenia nada mejor que escribir... enserio... bueno Vocaloid no me pertenese ni ninguno de sus integrantes sino le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

bueno aki esta espero y sea de su agrado ^^ :

**CAPITULO 2**

Esa tarde avía sido larga, y la Kagamine mayor solo pensaba en llegar a su casa sin empaparse pero su misión parecía más difícil de lo que ella pensaba.

-listo, estoy empapada—decía ella con desdén al entrar a su casa, y no mentía estaba más que empapada y lo peor es que avía empezado a soplar mucho el viento, - _espero que Len ya haya llegado—_pensaba ella mientras abría la puerta. Estaba preocupada, Len avía salido poco antes que ella, así que no sabía si ya avía llegado o no y avía empezado a llover muy fuerte y el solo se fue con una chaqueta ligera.

Cuando entro a su casa, como lo avía sospechado no avía nadie, su hermano todavía no regresaba, eso hiso que ella se preocupara un poco después de todo era su hermano y le importaba, pero ya era grande, así que no tenia de que preocuparse ya sabía cuidarse solo, pero no podía evitarlo, lo único que podía hacer era esperar… así que fue a su cuarto, busco una sabana y regreso a acostarse en el sofá a esperarlo, pero se quedo dormida, profundamente dormida…

Una chica en la ventana solo la miraba y lo único que dijo fue: _Comenzó…_

x..X..x..X..x

Un fuerte ruido despertó a cierta rubia, aquel joven que avía estado esperando, avía llegado… pero su semblante parecía frio y serio, y lo único que así era dejar un paraguas que ni siquiera ella recordaba que tenían, el lo dejo alado de la puerta quitándose la chamara mojada que tenia… dejando ver que gracias al paraguas, su ropa no se avía mojado… el traía puesto: una camisa blanca de manga larga y un pantalón negro de vestir, ella por su parte traía una blusa blanca y encima un suéter naranja, y un short corto negro… ella se paro y cuando lo hiso el ya estaba enfrente de ella… aquella joven sabía lo que pasaría así que solo quería disfrutarlo sus cinco minutos de gloria estaban a punto de llegar…

-lo siento, no debí a verte dicho que no debías ir con Kaito— decía el joven con la mirada en el suelo… lo avía vuelto hacer, le avía dado la victoria a su hermana, lo avía echo siempre y desde que recordaba… pero ya no mas, ya no se metería en la vida de su hermana, la avían educado bien y la dejaría hacer su vida… no importaba lo mucho que la quisiera ella no se lo agradecía y además… no iba a poder hacerlo por siempre…

-¿entonces ya me vas a dejar hacer mi vida? O ¿vas a seguir como siempre?—preguntaba ella usualmente el solo se quedaba callado y ella contestaba "como lo sospeche…", pero esta vez no pasó, el levanto la cara y dijo:

- está bien te dejare de molestar, es que lo único que quería es que no te pasara nada malo, o te lastimaran… eso es todo, pero me disculpo—dijo él mientras bajaba la mirada aun mas, lo sabia, avía renunciado a ella y esa era el contrato que firmaba consigo mismo de dejar que su hermana fuera "_feliz"_ a pesar de que estuviera a costa de su sufrimiento…

-gracias, pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí, se cuidarme sola, además yo soy la mayor yo debería preocuparme por ti, no tu por mi—contestaba ella con ternura, pero no sabía que el al igual que ella estaban firmando el contrato con el destino…

-Rin, te prometo que no me volveré a meter en tu vida—decía el cuando por fin levantaba la mirada, parecía decidido, cosa que preocupo a su hermana.

-_"¿enserio cumplirá con lo que me está diciendo?, y si es así ¿porque siento un vacio en mi corazón?, como si me doliera que… no Len jamás dejara de preocuparse y ser sobre protector conmigo"_—pensaba ella mientras miraba extrañada a aquel chico que estaba enfrente de ella con una sonrisa segura y confiada.

-bueno Rin, mañana ahí escuela y tenemos que descansar así que me voy a dormir, espero que tú hagas lo mismo—dijo aquel joven a su acompañante, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente diciendo un simple "buenas noches", para después desaparecer en las escaleras que daba a los cuartos, dejando a su hermana con aquella duda y claro un sonrojo leve por aquel fraternal beso…

x..X..x..X..x

Solo se podía observar a una joven con un leve casi imperceptible sonrojo, y sin moverse era como si su mete no estuviera ahí, hasta que en sonido conocido por ella, ya que era el tono de su celular avisándole que alguien la llamaba, y como si estuviera programada metió su mano en la bolsa del short donde lo tenía y oprimió un botón acercándolo lentamente a su oído y diciendo un simple "hola", recibiendo uno igual de la persona que avía echo que se peleara por milésima vez con su hermano, su novio Kaito.

-¿Qué paso?, te estuve esperando en el restaurante—pregunto un joven que por su tono de voz parecía molesto.

-lo siento, pero me volví a pelear con Len—estaba contestando aquella pregunta pero fue interrumpida.

-Len, otra vez el, ¿Por qué simplemente me dices que no querías ir y ya?—interrumpió a aquella joven con seguridad en sus palabras.

-¡Kaito, no sé si has visto pero estuvo lloviendo demasiado!, además ase una semana que no salimos, claro que quería ir, pero Len…- intento contestar ella, pero él lo volvió a hacer, la interrumpió.

-Len, Len, Len, que es lo único que sabes decir, por favor Rin, busca una escusa mejor – interrumpió por segunda vez a aquella rubia tentando a su paciencia.

-sabes Kaito, no tengo tiempo para tus reproches, mañana tengo escuela, así que me voy a dormir, buenas noches. —dijo ella con enojo en sus palabras colgando inmediatamente después de terminar su oración, sin haber terminado de escuchar el reproche de su novio.

Aquella joven se avía dejado caer en el sillón donde hace poco estaba, su pelea avía llamado la atención de un rubio que la miraba desde las escaleras de su casa.

-Perdóname, por que por mi culpa te hayas peleado otra vez con Kaito—dijo el tomando por sorpresa a la Kagamine mayor.

-mmm, no es tu culpa que Kaito no sepa que el clima nadie lo controla—dijo ella tratando de que su hermano no se culpara.

-está bien, pero ven acompáñame, vamos a tu cuarto a que te duermas—dijo el oji-azul extendiendo su mano para que la rubia la tomara.

Ella se paro y camino hasta podre tomar la mano que aquel joven le ofrecía amablemente cuando pudo tomarla recordó al viejo Len que le tenía miedo a la obscuridad, y que siempre le pedía que durmiera con él, sonrió por abajo llamando la atención otra vez de su acompañante.

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto él con curiosidad en sus palabras.

-nada, solo recordaba viejos tiempos—decía ella con una sonrisa, contestando la pregunta de aquel joven, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que aquel joven que tomaba su mano ya no era el mismo niño miedoso de hace 9 años, ya no le tenía miedo a la obscuridad.

Fue cuando entraron en la habitación de la Kagamine mayor, dejando ver un armario a lado de la puerta, con una gran ventana al fondo, una gran cama al centro y alado un escritorio, con una computadora y libretas con canciones escritas.

-hace tanto que no entraba a este lugar—dijo aquel joven con una sonrisa, perecía un niño en una juguetería, tomaba todo y lo observaba con curiosidad.

-si, desde que te dieron tu propio cuarto—dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras observaba como su hermano movía todo de su lugar, si el avía cambiado no podía negarlo, pero muy en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo y a ella le agradaba esa idea.

El la miro tomando su postura y dejando todo donde se suponía lo avía encontrado, volviendo a extender la mano esperando la de su hermana , ella sonrió y la acepto caminando asía la cama de la rubia y ella se recostó y se puso la sabana arriba, el le dio otro beso en la frente y dijo "buenas noches, que descanses" dándose la vuelta lentamente soltando de igual manera la mano de la rubia antes de que su mano abandonara la de aquella chica, ella lo detuvo asiendo que diera la vuelta y mirándola con duda.

-¿puedes dormir conmigo?—pregunto ella inocentemente-¿por favor?—agrego.

El se extraño de aquella petición, pero la acepto con una sonrisa de cualquier modo avían dormido juntos toda su infancia y el no supuso que hubiera algún problema, ella le hiso un espacio en su cama indicándole que lo tomara, el siguió su indicación y se acostó alado de ella rodeándola con el brazo y ella se recostó en su pecho, se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos buscando algún rastro de incomodidad que no fue encontrado para luego cerrar los ojos.

-¿Por qué querías que durmiera contigo?—pregunto el rubio, rompiendo aquel silencio.

-no lo sé, ¿te molesta que te lo haya pedido?—contesto ella, esperando la respuesta más obvia, que sería otra pregunta o un comentario tonto que la molestaría, pero enserio quería dormir con su hermano hace tanto que no lo asía, además era tan cómodo el pecho de su hermano.

-no, claro que no me molesta, en realidad me agrada la idea de dormir contigo hoy—contesto él, dándole un pequeño beso en el cabello a su hermana, cosa que hiso que ella se sonrojara a más no poder, pero hundió su cara más en el pecho de aquel joven para esconder aquel vergonzoso sonrojo.

-buenas noches—repitió por tercera vez esa noche.

-mmm, descansa—contesto ella aun sin comprende el porqué de su sonrojo, minutos después aquellos dos jóvenes quedaron en un profundo sueño sin separarse durante toda la noche.

Aquel día avía sido largo, tantas cosas avían pasado, pero la que más preocupaba a aquella rubia era la promesa de su hermano, enserio el podría dejar de ser sobre protector con ella, era algo que siempre avía deseado, pero ahora que lo tenia se sentía vacía como si algo le faltara, y además aquel molestó sonrojo que avían pasado por cosas tan triviales como un beso en la frete y por dios en el cabello, cosas que jamás avían pasado con su novio Kaito, ni anqué la besara en la boca, pero ella lo avía hecho con un simple beso fraternal, de su hermano, pero decidió no tomarlo en cuenta, posiblemente no vuelva a pasar pensó ella, pero no podía evitar preocuparse, aunque ella tenía cosas más importantes de que preocuparse como el hecho de que aquella joven aun los observaba, avía visto la pequeña pelea que tuvo con su novio asta, aquel abrazo en el que estaba actualmente con su hermano, y claro que ella era la única que avía notado aquel molesto sonrojo, parecía poco interesada como si no le importara, pero realmente era la cosa más importante que tenía que hacer, pero claro iba a tener que hacerlo todo a su debido tiempo…

**FIN DEL CAP.**

* * *

les gusto?

Aclarasiones...

BLO2: sep eres la primera xD, ami tambien me gusta el suspenso xD, y aki esta tu continuacion ^^, espero te aya gustado ^^, sep despues de un largisimo esfuerzo y gracias ^^ por el cumplido ^^, me alegra que siguiras esta historia ^^ gracias por leer ^^

Lia-chan: aki esta tu continuasion ^^ que bueno esa era la idea ^^, tendras que esperar segun carculo tiene 10 capitulos y apenas voy por el 5 xD bueno gracia spor leer nee-chan ^^

Hiakru-chan: gracias ^^ y apartir del 4 eres la unica que los leera antes que nadie ^^ gracias me siento alagada ^^ y tambien te quiero mucho ^^

Misuki-chan: jeje esa era la idea ^^ me alegra que quieras saber espero y te aya gustado este capitulo ^^ me alga que te aya inspirado ^^ y me alegra vastante que te aya gustado tanto ^^

bueno emmm como talvez pronto me valla con mi abuela tendran que esperar hasta que regrese de mis "vacasiones" (notece las comillas ¬¬) para leer mas em espero y les aya gustado este capitulo ^^ a si creeo que seran 10 capitulos aporximadamente son los que carculo que nesesitare ^^ bueno cuidencen mucho adios ^^

Isa-Chan!

p.d: desemne suerte con los examnes porfavor xD jejeje adios ^^


	3. Chapter 3

hola! aki tienen a su escritora de nuevo!... ok ok ella no puedo venir asi que me mando a mi a subri el capitulo 3 de este fic ^^ solo porque Avril me lo pidio ¬¬ nisiquiera el 5 tengo comenzado y ya subo el cap 3 ¬¬ esto terminara mal ¬¬ lo seee pero bueno horita estoy demasiado agoviada por la maldita saga de vocaloid "Kinei Hitomi" no les recomiendo verla es demasiado larga y no tien sentido! pero quiero escribbir un fic de ella xD jjejeje bueno a lo que vengo... Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes todo le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños

Bueno akita!

**Capitulo 3 ^^**

Era temprano por la mañana, y la tranquilidad del amanecer era perturbada por el incesante despertador de cierta rubia que apenas despertaba, ella comenzaba a odiar aquel sonido ya que siempre la despertaba en el mejor momento de su sueño, pero no tenia de otra, despertó y alcanzo aquel maldito objeto lo puso enfrente de ella, lo miro con odio, quería destruirlo pero no debía, así que solo oprimió un botón para poder callarlo, odiaba despertar para tener que ir a ese maldito lugar donde solo avía maestros incompetentes que no enseñaban nada, era cierto, todos o si no la mayoría tenían problemas, ya sea psicológicos, o con alguna droga legal… pero no tenía remedio, giro sobre sí misma y se recostó sobre la otra almohada de su cama, recibiendo una fragancia, que no le pertenecía, era de su hermano, no podía creerlo lo que avía soñado la noche anterior avía ocurrido de verdad, apenas percibió eso e intento levantarse pero no podía le agradaba tanto esa fragancia varonil pero algo dulce.

-mmm…Len—susurro ella, y al darse cuenta de lo que hiso se levanto de inmediato, que le pasaba, se estaba volviendo loca, miro aquella almohada para después mirar el reloj alado de su cama, se asusto era tarde tenía que bañarse rápido, busco su ropa, la puso sobre la cama, tomo una toalla y se metió a bañar, dejaba que el agua la despertara por completo, salió en 5 minutos aunque usualmente tardaba mas pero hoy tenía prisa, apenas salió se puso la ropa y se cepillo el cabello para después salir a desayunar encontrándose a su hermano cocinando.

-bueno días, Rin—dijo el dándose la vuelta mientras le sonería, cuando lo hiso se dio cuenta que su hermana tenia la mirada fija en el suelo, no comprendía porque pero después de un segundo de pensarlo supuso que era porque tenía sueño.

-b-buenos días Len—contesto ella, se avía sonrojado en el momento que recordó que el dueño de aquel aroma que tenía su almohada era ese joven que le sonreía y acto reflejo bajo la vista a más no poder, escuchando una pequeña risa departe de su acompañante.

-siéntate a desayunar, e intenta despertarte—ordeno él con una sonrisa mientras ponía el plato de su hermana en su lugar.

-¿eh?...ah claro—contesto ella, volviendo al mundo de los vivos, pera después sentarse en la silla enfrente del plato que se hermano avía puesto para ella, el desayuno fue como todos, completo silencio que a nadie le interesaba romper, hasta que su hermano lo hiso.

-me gusto dormir contigo, me recordó los viejos tiempos—dijo aquel joven, parecía que solo quería que su hermana lo supiera no le asía falta una respuesta, pero si ella contestaba no le molestaría.

-a mi también—contesto ella aquella pregunta que no necesitaba respuesta, para después sonreír y ser imitada por aquel rubio.

-es tarde, vámonos Rin—dijo el recogiendo los dos platos que avía en la mesa.

-pero todavía no termino—contesto ella en modo de reproche a aquel rubio que recogía su mochila para ponerse atrás de la rubia acercase a su oído y susurrarle.

-yo te compro algo en la escuela, pero ya vámonos—dijo él mientras tomaba el maletín de su hermana, para después sujetarla de la mano y casi arrastrarla y no porque no quería caminar o era muy lenta en realidad parecía como si estuviera en otro mundo y solo movía los pies. Al llegar al auto él le abrió la puerta y ella se sentó mientras agitaba su cabeza el solo camino hasta su lugar para después abrir la puerta de la cochera y salir rumbo a la escuela.

x..X..x..X..x

el colegio de arte y música Vocaloid, era el mas prestigioso de todo Japón, pero a muchos de sus estudiantes no parecía impórtales ese hecho o no conocerlo, ya que llegaban a la escuela sin mucho animo, y los Kagamine no eran la excepción, apenas llegaban a su salón de clases y la rubia ya se estaba quejando, no quería estar ahí y era algo obvio, no era novedad eso, así que su hermano solo suspiro con pesadez y se dirigió a su asiento seguido por la rubia, instantáneamente después de que ellos se sentaron, entraron al salón, una peli-roja y una peli-verde, que de dirigieron a ellos con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Teto y Miku—dijo Len al verlas acercase.

Teto Kasane: una peli-roja muy alegre y bromista, pero cuando la situación lo amerita se volvía una persona muy seria y confiable, es una gran amiga de los Kagamine, pero sobretodo de Rin, tiene dos coletas en forma de taladro y sus ojos son del mismo color que su cabello, de tez blanca, de 16 años de edad igual que los Kagamine.

Miku Hatsune: una chica de 17 años cabello y ojos verde agua, y una actitud entusiasma, alegre, divertida y algo infantil, es también gran amiga de los rubios, su cabello esta recogido en dos coletas de llegan un poco mas arriba de sus tobillos.

-buenos días—contesto Miku con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿tan temprano y ya quejándote?—pregunto en tono burlón aquella chica de cabellos rojizos dirigiéndose a la rubia, que ante aquel comentario solo cruzo los brazos sobre su banco y dejo caer su cabeza.

Aquellos jóvenes estallaron en risas ante el comportamiento de la rubia y hubieran seguido así, si no hubiera sido porque una castaña entro al salón y les ordeno sentarse , ella era castaña de ojos rojizos y tez tostada blanca y vestía un pantalón de vestir negro con un chaleco rojo carmesí y blusa de vestir blanca y zapatos negros. Aquella maestra no pasaba de los 22 años pero ya causaba terror en los estudiantes, su nombre era Meiko Sakine…

-buenos días, chicos—saludo ella formalmente esperando una respuesta.

-buenos días profesora Meiko—contestaron sin mucho interés.

-¡dije!, Buenos días—repitió ella subiendo su tono de voz, haciendo que todos temblaran del miedo.

-¡buenos días!—volvieron a contestar aun más fuerte, no querían sufrir uno de los famosos castigos de la profesora Meiko.

-bien, e venido aquí para anunciarles que una nueva alumna entrara a este salón con ustedes…-informo aquella castaña regresando a su modo normal.

(Rin POV)

Me encantan los momentos donde puedo ignorar a Meiko-sensei, además tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, como para preocuparme por alguien nuevo, como escribir una nueva canción, pero en mi momento de mayor inspiración Meiko-sensei me interrumpe con una simple palabra "entra" y como acto reflejo levante la vista, para encontrarme con una castaña, era bonita no podía negarlo, asta que escuche un suspiro, busque entre las personas al responsable de dicho ruido, era increíble era Len y lo supe porque apenas busque en su lugar el avía vuelto a suspirara… se terminaría se reserva de aire si seguía así… aunque si se queda sin oxigeno no creo que ninguna chica en todo el colegio se niegue a darle respiración de boca a boca, porque aunque no lo necesito lo han intentado desesperadamente…

(Fin Rin PVO)

Estaban un par de castañas enfrente de la clase, todos los chicos se encontraban fascinados por la belleza de la nueva compañera, cosa que no tenia muy contentos a las chicas…

-preséntate—ordeno Meiko a la castaña y ella solo asintió de modo positivo.

-hola, mi nombre es Mirai no Tenshi, un gusto conocerlos, soy nueva porque me acabo de mudar a la cuidad, espero llevarnos bien—se presento ella asiendo una pequeña reverencia, para mirarlos a todos con una sonrisa dulce y amable, ella era de cabello castaño claro, corto y de ojos morados y tez tostada clara, era alta y a primera vista era dulce y tierna traía puesto el uniforme oficial de la escuela que consistía: en una falda roja a la mitad de el muslo, una blusa blanca de manga larga y un chaleco café también de manga larga, unas calcetas negras debajo de la rodilla y unos zapatos café.

Aquella castaña tenía a más de un joven hipnotizado por su belleza, aunque aparentaba no mirar a nadie tenia su mirada fija en una persona, y solo la profesora los regreso a la realidad, solo para indicarle a la castaña donde se sentaría el resto del curso. Aunque ella ya tenia un lugar en mente, aunque ese ya estuviera ocupado.

-¡Kasane!, mueve un lugar atrás—ordeno la profesora a la peli-roja y ella obedeció al instante—Tenshi, siéntate donde Kasane—indico la de ojos rojizos y la castaña solo asintió.

La castaña se dirigió a su nuevo asiento que estaba casi al fondo de las ultimas filas, alado de ella se encontraba mirando asía la ventana Rin y enfrente de ella se encontraba una peli-verde, alado de la peli-verde se encontraba otro rubio y atrás de ella una peli-roja, ella se dio la vuelta para ver a la quimera y sonrió.

-siento que te hayan cambiado por mi culpa—se disculpo la castaña.

-no ahí problema, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kasane Teto—dijo la peli-roja con una sonrisa.

-mucho gusto, Kasane-san—devolvió la sonrisa y volteo a mirar ahora a la rubia—hola—saludo ella, la rubia volteo y la miro.

-ah, hola—contesto sin tomarle mucho importancia.

-¿Cómo te llamas?—le pregunto la castaña.

-Rin Kagamine—contesto con la misma actitud anterior.

-¿y tu?—pregunto de nuevo al rubio de enfrente.

-Kagamine, Len Kagamine—contesto con una sonrisa.

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa dirigiendo ahora la mirada a la peli-verde-¿y tu?—volvió a preguntar.

-Miku Hatsune—contesto amablemente—mucho gusto—añadió.

-el gusto es mío—sonrió –veamos, tu eres Hatsune-san, Kagamine-kun, Kagamine-chan, y Kasane-san, ¿cierto?—pregunto la joven mientras miraba a cada uno de sus compañeros según su nombre.

-sip, mucho gusto—contesto ahora la quimera.

Los chicos hicieron varias preguntas a su nueva compañera cosas como, de donde era y porque se avía mudad, etc. Y siguieron así asta que un joven grito desde la puerta…

-¡chicos!—grito aquel extraño joven desde la puerta.

-rallos—se quejo el rubio mientras golpeaba su frente con su mano, y una risa divertida salía de la boca de su hermana.

-¿Qué ases aquí, Gakupo?—pregunto la peli-roja de modo divertido.

-¿Qué acaso no puedo venir a ver a mis gemelos favoritos?—contesto en modo de reproche abrasando a los rubios—a claro, también las vengo a ver a ustedes, chicas—añadió dándole menor importancia—por cierto, ¿Quién eres tu?—pregunto mirando a la castaña.

-soy Mirai no Tenshi—contesto extendiendo su mano y siendo apretada por el—mucho gusto—contesto mientras lo miraba de arriba a bajo.

Gakupo Kumui: es dos años mas grande que los Kagamine de cabello morado y a veces se duda de su sexualidad, es bromista y a veces exagerado, tiene una relación basada en golpes y amor con Luka Megurine, es como el hermano mayor de los Kagamine y confidente de Len, por ello cuando se necesita es muy maduro… traía puesto el uniforme varonil de la escuela que consistía en: un pantalón de vestir azul marino, una camisa blanca de manga larga y un saco también azul marino, con zapatos negros.

-el gusto es mío, soy Gakupo Kumui—dijo agitando su mano.

Se hiso otro pequeño silencio que era algo incomodo, asta que un joven de cabellos azul grito desde la puerta, el novio de Rin, Kaito…

La rubia con algo de fastidio se paro y lentamente se dirigió asía la puerta, apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, aquel joven le robo un beso, a nadie parecía importarle aquella acción, solo a un rubio muy similar a la chica, le dolía el descaro de aquel joven y solo lo expreso apretando su puño por debajo de la vista de todos… la castaña solo observaba a la pareja asta que se atrevió a preguntar…

-¿Quién es el?—pregunto la castaña regresando la mirada a sus compañeros.

-es Kaito Shion—contesto el peli-morado.

-el novio de Rin—añadió ahora la quimera

El silencio se hiso presente y a nadie parecía importarle o tener la necesidad de romperlo.

x..X..x..X..x

-Rin, siento lo que paso ayer—dijo el peli-azul mirándola con ojos de borejito degollado.

La rubia parecía no importarle lo que decía el chico, mas bien se sumergía en los recuerdos de los días mas extraños y lindos que avía pasado últimamente, pero no con su novio, sino con su reflejo, apenas recordó esos ojos azules y la fragancia de su almohada, se sonrojo, pero claro el amante de los helados pensó que aquel sonrojo fue provocado por su repentino beso… que ingenuo.

-vamos Rin, te e besado muchas veces antes—dijo repitiendo la acción, sin notar el rosto de confusión de la rubia—pero no e venido aquí para eso, si no para invitarte a comer—sonrió esperando la respuesta positiva de su novia, la cual nunca llego.

-pero estamos en la escuela—contesto ella.

-pero a ti no te importa la escuela, vamos ven—insistió no se detendría asta que ella aceptara.

-… esta bien—suspiro sabia que tenia la batalla perdida desde que inicio.

La joven se dio la vuelta y fue directo hasta su banco y recogió sus objetos, ignorando toda pregunta, terminando de recoger sus cosas, se sentó en la paleta y contesto, solo las preguntas de su hermano.

-¿A dónde vas?, Rin—pregunto el reflejo a su contraparte femenina.

-voy a comer con Kaito, y si me voy a escapar de la escuela, si eso querías saber—contesto con cinismo y desdén.

-¿eso es posible?—pregunto ingenuamente la castaña.

-claro, es mas sencillo que sumar dos mas dos—contesto con alegría y algo de arrogancia—bueno me tengo que ir, adiós—contesto ella mientras se paraba de la paleta de su banco, y era detenida por la mano de su hermano.

-si me necesitas, llámame—contesto dejándola ir.

Ella solo asintió regresando con aquel joven que la esperaba impacientemente, escuchando un "¿estas lista?" y volvió a asentir, saliendo por la puerta, ella volteo de nuevo, viendo a su hermano hablar con el peli-morado y solo se pegunto "¿Qué dirán?".

x..X..x..X..x

La escuela ase dos horas avía terminado, pero una chica aun conservaba su uniforme mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles de su cuidad, avía terminado con su novio, por una de sus tantas peleas, el tema siempre era el mismo, aquel rubio, su hermano Len, hoy ella avía explotado y le recrimino su comportamiento infantil y posesivo, y le grito aquella frase tan sencilla pero sin sentido. "¡parece que estas celoso de Len!" y el contraataco con algo que ella no esperaba, "y parece que tu estas enamorada de el" respondió el peli-azul, ella estaba en shock y lo único que hiso fue golpearlo, el sonido de su mano estrellándose contra la mejilla de aquel joven sonó por todo el lugar y fue la gota que derramo el vaso en la rubia, como se atrevía a siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad, tomo sus cosas y le respondió, "sabes, no puedo creer que tu le tengas celos a mi hermano, terminamos, no me busques, jamás" enfatizando la palabra hermano, y se fue, sin escuchar las disculpas del chico, desde ahí avía estado caminando y la frase que el dijo retumbaba en su cabeza "y parece que tu estas enamorada de el", era como música de fondo para su caminata, ella enamorada de su gemelo, eso jamás, no era correcto, ni lo estaba…

Después de una larga caminata, levanto la vista al cielo, se dio que era obscuro, entre todo la noche la avía alcanzado y fue cuando recordó las palabras de su gemelo, "si me necesitas, llámame", eso dijo y eso ara, saco su teléfono y llamo a la causa de su rompimiento con su novio, no tardo en contestar.

-¿hola?, Rin ¿Qué paso?—pregunto en voz baja aparentemente no estaba solo.

-¿interrumpo algo?—pregunto algo avergonzada.

-no, estamos en la casa de Mirai-chan—contesto un poco mas alto.

"¿Mirai-chan?, ¿desde cuando Len le tiene tanta confianza a alguien que conoció ase un par de horas?"—Se pregunto la rubia—dijiste que te llamara, si te necesitaba—contesto olvidando el lugar donde se encontraba el rubio.

-¿Qué paso?, Rin, ¿estas bien?—pregunto con preocupación.

-si, si, estoy bien, solo que no tengo quien me lleve, claro puedo pedirle aventón a alguien que pase por aquí—contesto ella en modo de juego lo ultimo.

-¿dime donde estas?—pregunto el interrumpiéndola.

Aquella chica le dio la dirección, mas bien las calles, después solo escucho un "voy para allá" y un tonito indicándole que avían colgado, 15 minutos después, el joven llego en busca de su hermana, una preguntas sin respuesta seguidas por un silencio incomodo se hicieron presentes, ella solo quería encerrarse en su habitación, no por el peli-azul, sino por los pensamientos que la perturbaban sobre su hermano, el solo quería saber que pesaba con la rubia, ni siquiera la vista le dirigía, en realidad la evitaba a toda costa, apenas bajaron del auto, ella corrió asta su habitación encerrándose en la misma, camino hasta su cama y se tiro en ella, podía escuchar a el joven gritando su nombre desde la puerta, pero ella solo puedo contestar un "estoy bien no te preocupes, buenas noches, descansa", escucho un suspiro "¿segura?" pregunto de nuevo, "si solo estoy cansada, fue un largo día, gracias por traerme" volvió a suspirar "esta bien, descansa" y escucho como sus pasos se alejaban, aparentemente también fue a su habitación ya que una puerta se escucho abrirse y cerrarse poco después.

Ella cansada, frustrada y agobiada por el día que apenas terminaba, callo en un profundo y obscuro sueño, no porque existiera el miedo en el, si no porque era lo único que se podía observar…

**Fin del capitulo ^^**

* * *

aclaraciones

Mariano: gracias! por eso soy lo que soy.. tu hermanita que juega facilmente contigo wuajajaja xD jeje gracias por el cometario ^^ T.K.M!

Avril: lo siento enrealidad no sabes quien los espia hasta el final xD jajajaja muerete de la curiosidad porque nisiquiera tengo ese cap escrito xD jajaja bueno todo esto es tu culpa asi que espero un comentario tuyo ¬¬... pero te quiero!

Hikaru: gracias primita ^^ me alegra que te aya justado ^^ yo tambien te quiero!

bueno es todo regresare a sufrir con la saga.. espero y estes feliz Avril ¬¬ no queria subirlo ¬¬ queira dejar el suspenso!

pero espero les aya gustado! ^^

cuidencen!

Isa-chan!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! chicos! me extrañaron! aunque jamas me fui (para suerte mia) si tarde mucho en subir el cap xD pero bueno lo importante es que ya estoy trabajando en el cap 6 jeje que espero y sea genial xD espero sino me dare por vensida y no escribire del mismo tema otra vez (entenderan cuando leean el cap xD) bueno bueno dejando eso de lado aki esta el cap xD espero y les guste asi Vocaloid no me pertenece bla bla bla

bueno aki ta:

Capitulo 4

Han pasado 6 meses desde mi rompimiento con Kaito, y mi vida envés de mejorar fue empiorando poco a poco, tuve que cambiar mi numero de teléfono 4 veces, porque no dejaba de recibir mensajes y llamadas de Kaito pidiéndome disculpas, después de un tiempo el comenzó a salir con 3 chicas a la vez, siempre me pregunte si el hiso lo mismo cuando estaba conmigo… en fin. Miku se avía vuelto la mejor amiga de Teto, se la pasaban ablando todo el tiempo, y cuando les preguntaba que pasaba, ambas decían "es un secreto" y se reían. Teto por su parte se a distanciado un poco de mi, y todo por su mejor amiga, (que no es Miku), Gakupo avía terminado con Luka porque se enamoro de la mejor amiga de Teto, conocida por todos como el mas bello ángel, Mirai no Tenshi, que sinceramente de ángel solo le veo el apeido, porque es una zorra e hipócrita, pero aparentemente solo yo la veo asi, es la amiga de todas las chicas de la escuela y de los chicos ni se diga, pero conmigo se muestra tal como es una maldita mentirosa, en fin, con ella llegaron mis problemas, ella comenzó a sustituirme, después de que ella le dijo a los chicos sus problemas con algunas materias, Len se ofreció a asesorarla, comenzó subir calificaciones mientras yo las bajaba, pero eso no es lo que mas me duele, sino que Len comenzó a preferirla a ella antes que a mi—recordaba una chica mientras un sonoro suspiro salía de sus labios…

Ella observaba una pequeña hoja que le indicaba sus calificaciones en el semestre, otro suspiro se hiso presente mientras una petición salía de su boca "quiero morir" era un petición falsa, ella no quería morir, pero alguien tomo su palabra…

La rubia no se avía dado cuenta de la presencia de la castaña, pero ella sostenía una pluma a una altura considerable, y por su mirada, se notaba que no dudaría en encajar esa puma, asi cumpliendo con la petición de hace un momento, de un segundo a otro, ella bajo la pluma a gran velocidad con la intención de apuñalarla, pero a centímetros de lograr su objetivo, no pudo moverse, lo único que pudo hacer era un sonido con su garganta indicando su presencia.

-hola Rin-chan—dijo ella inocentemente sin preocuparse por disimular la hipocresía con lo que lo decía.

-te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames "Rin-chan"—contesto enfadada mientras se ponía de pie y cruzaba sus brazos.

-¿Por qué Rin-chan?—dijo envés de duda para molestar a la rubia.

-Porque no me gusta que me llamen asi—contesto con fastidio la rubia.

-pero Rin-chan te conozco desde hace 6 meses, te considero una amiga, tanto que estas invitada a la pijamada de esta noche en mi casa, además de que estamos próximas a ser cuñadas no podía no invitarte—ya mas que para molestar a la rubia era para restregarle la buena relación que mantenía con el oji-azul.

-¿cuñadas?, por favor Mirai, no te hagas ilusiones, Len solo te ve como una amiga, y nada mas—contesto ella en modo de superioridad.

-tienes razón, el no me ve como amiga me ve como hermana—dijo ella de un modo apagado.

-con mas razón, el no puede enamorarse de ti, te ve como una hermana—la rubia no se cansaba de restregarle su "victoria".

-el no puede quererme a mi como una vez te quiso a ti—susurro la castaña, apenas y ella sabia lo que avía dicho, la rubia solo escucho un sonido salir de su boca.

-¿Qué?—pregunto la rubia.

-lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de que te quite a Len, pero si logro quitártelo es porque tú perdiste tu oportunidad—dijo lo último en susurro.

El silencio no se hiso esperar, la rubia solo registraba lo que la oji-morado avía dicho, cada palabra, cada letra, le dolía como mil cuchillos que la castaña no dudaría un girar.

-pero calma Rin-chan, aun estas invitada a la pijamada de esta noche—sonrió hipócritamente la castaña—mi próxima nueva cuñada no puede perdérsela—le restregó la castaña.

El sonido de la mano de Rin estrellándose contra la mejilla de Mirai sonó e hiso eco por todo el salón de clases pero fue opacado por la mirada de victoria de la castaña seguida por el grito de un joven que apenas llegaba.

-¡Rin! ¡¿Qué te pasa?—grito el rubio a su hermana mientras agitaba la mano aun extendida de la chica.

-Len déjala, fue mi culpa yo la provoque—dijo la castaña mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del rubio, el solo la miro por un instante y regreso la mirada a la rubia que estaba atónita.

-no, Mirai ella tiene que entender que asi no se arreglan los problemas—dijo con enojo regañando a la rubia que aun no podía decir nada.

La rubia no pensaba, no se movía, simplemente no estaba ahí, solo recordó las palabras de la castaña, y se puso a llorar, no aguataba todo era tan frustrante, enserio la castaña le avía quitado a su hermano, la persona que mas amaba sobre la faz de la tierra, era su único hermano lo amaba demasiado y aquella joven decidió simplemente quitárselo… y lo peor era que el no se quejaba asta parecía gustarle ser el centro de atención de la castaña, no podía seguir ahí viéndolos juntos, logro soltarse de Len tomo su mochila y corrió lo mas rápido que sus pies pudieron saliendo del edificio…

x..X..x..X..x

seguía corriendo, no sabia exactamente cuando se detendría, solo quería correr y alegarse lo mas que pudiera de aquella situación que tanto la lastimaba, no entendía porque avía echo aquella acción que termino en ella corriendo sin rumbo fijo, no entendía porque la avía abofeteado, no entendía porque ni siquiera pudo defenderse, o hacer otra cosa que no fuera salir llorando de el salón, corría tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, corrió hasta que por fin se detuvo, era la casa que compartía con el joven, entro arrastrando se mochila, dejando de lado la misma, y como pudo llego a su habitación, entro y se tiro sobre su cama, seguía llorando, en silencio, eran sollozos aojados por la almohada que cubría su rostro, no sabia exactamente en que momento pero callo en los brazos de Morfeo…

x..X..x..X..x

(Rin POV)

-¿ni en sueños puedo dejar de llorar?—me pregunto en voz alta, mientras me levanto y seco mis lágrimas…

De nuevo este lugar, se hace rutina que sueñe con esta misma habitación desde hace 6 meses, cuando mi vida comenzó a cambiar y no precisamente para bien… siempre la misma habitación que se me hace infinitamente familiar, pero algo falta, ¿Dónde esta ella?.

-¡Kakono!—grito el nombre de la chica que aparece repetitivamente en mis sueños.

-¡¿Kakono?—repito esta vez un poco mas fuerte.

-valla, jamás pensé que me desasearía de ella tan fácilmente—dije con alegría poniendo mis manos en mi cintura, aun recuerdo cuando ella y esta habitación aparecieron en mi vida, bueno en mis sueños

Flash Back

Me encuentro tirada en el suelo boca abajo, por extraño que suene, se me dificulta acostumbrarme a la obscuridad, aunque no es obscuridad absoluta, puedo verme, me levanto y es cuando puedo ver a una chica de mi edad, observando cada movimiento que yo hacia, cuando estuve completamente de pie, ella extendió ligeramente los brazos.

-bienvenida—dijo la extraña chica con la mirada amable—a tu peor pesadilla—dijo juntando sus manos, por un instante un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, no entendía a que se refería ella.

Fin Del Flash Back

Al transcurso del tiempo conocí su nombre, pero jamás me dijo su apeido, supongo porque era un sueño no tenia… pero en estos 6 meses era extraño que no soñara con ella.

-hola Rin—te escuche decir a mis espaladas, voltee rápidamente para poder verte.

-Kakono—te dije a lo que tu solo respondiste con una sonrisa.

Kakono: la chica que aparece en los sueños de Rin, de tez blanca, y cabello negro con matices en morado, cortado en dos capas una a los hombros y la segunda a mitad de la espalda y los ojos negros azulados, tenia un extraño sentido del humor que muchas veces era acosta del sufrimiento de Rin, era desconocido su pasado y el porque aparecía en los sueños de Rin, tanto como su apeido o su verdadera edad, siempre traía un vestido negro Hasta las rodillas esponjado y una capucha gris de la cual no usaba el gorro, y una zapatillas con listones negras…

-¿Qué te pasa?—me preguntas indiferente.

-nada, ¿Por qué lo dices?—te pregunto extrañada.

-estas llorando—me lo dices caminando asía mi.

-no es cierto—te lo digo secando las rebeldes lagrimas que salían de mis ojos.

-buena suerte, esta noche—me dices mientras me acorralas contra la pared y lentamente intentas besarme.

(Fin Rin PVO)

x..X..x..X..x

Eran las 6 de la tarde en la casa de loa Kagamine y la mayor de ellas dormía, pero parecía tener una pesadilla, hasta que de golpe se levanto.

-maldita Kakono—le dice aparentemente al viento y a si misma.

Lentamente y sin energía se levanta y se dirige hasta su puerta, y es cuando recibiendo un delicioso aroma, era evidente Len estaba cocinando, sigue aquel aroma dando, con la cocina y su hermano en ella.

-¿Len que haces?—le pregunto lo miraba a la distancia, el chico se volteo apagando la estufa.

-preparo la cena o acaso ¿quieres comer otra cosa?—le contesto mirándola evitando el contacto con los ojos.

-¿pero que no es hoy la pijama da de Mirai?—contesto con otra pregunta la rubia.

-si, pero tu no quieres ir—le contesto el chico.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?—volvió a preguntar la chica al rubio.

-no lo se, hoy tuviste un problema con ella, no puedo obligarte a ir—contesto de nuevo el rubio.

-pero tu quieres ir, ¿Por qué no vas?—le pregunto la chica con la misma actitud.

-no puedo dejarte sola, seria muy peligroso—le contesto aun sin mirarla.

-bueno, entonces vallamos los dos—le contesta la rubia a su reflejo con una sonrisa.

-seg…—y es cuando el rubio por fin la mira a los ojos. El joven comienza a acercarse lentamente a su acompañante, mientras ella no podía hacer nada que no fuera sonrojarse a mas no poder, ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro chocando contra sus labios, el joven comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente, mientras la rubia sorprendida lo imitaba instintivamente, pero el joven se detuvo—estuviste llorando—agrego en modo de afirmación, aun sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué?—preguntaba incrédula mientras de golpe su color regresaba y abría los ojos.

-estuviste llorando por mi culpa, ¿no es cierto?—pregunto el mientras la tomaba de las manos y bajaba la mirada.

Ella aun sin comprender del todo solo mintió—no Len tu sabes que e estado durmiendo muy tarde por culpa de los exámenes—contesto mientras fingía una sonrisa.

-Rin—dijo aun sin verla—no quiero que llores por nadie, porque matare al que se atreva a hacerte llorar, aun y cuando ese alguien sea yo—contesto mientras su mirada aun estaba en el suelo.

La chica comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la frente de su acompañante para depositar un beso de agradecimiento ante tales palabras, pero lo que no esperaba era que el levantara la vista en el momento justo que ella se acercaba, cambiando el rumbo del beso, impactándose con los labios carnoso del chico, tal fue la impresión de la chica, que no se movió de ahí, siguió en su mismo lugar, y el chico parecía que no se movería, cuando los sentidos comenzaron a reaccionar en la chica se alejo rápidamente del joven con un notorio sonrojo.

Su acompañante comenzó a reírse como si enserio hubiera algo de que reírse, cosa que hiso que su compañera se confundiera por la acción— ¿de que te ríes?, nos acabamos de _besar_—pregunto la rubia avergonzada mientras la ultima palabra la decía en susurro.

-solo recordaba viejos tiempos, solo eso—dijo aun con la misma actitud anterior.

-¿viejos tiempo?—pregunto extrañada la rubia.

-sip, viejos tiempo, cuando prometimos casarnos—dijo el con una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Qué?, ahora si no entiendo—dijo ella, tenia mas preguntas que respuestas.

-lo olvidaste—dijo el con algo de tristeza—pero era de esperarse, a pasado mucho tiempo—dijo recobrando poco a poco su alegría.

-¿Qué olvide?—dijo la chica ya no entendía nada, ¿que era lo que se suponía tenia que recordar?

-olvidaste que cuando éramos niños tu y yo juramos casarnos cuando fuéramos grandes—dijo el chico divertido—y cerramos el trato del mismo modo que ahora, besándonos—añadió con una sonrisa mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca.

-¿enserio?—pregunto curiosa.

-sip, y luego nuestros padres nos explicaron que era el incesto y nos dijeron que estaba mal—dijo en modo juguetón sin tomarle mucha importancia.

La chica no puedo más que imitar la actitud de su hermano y reírse de la situación, pero su alegría fue cambiada por molestia cuando recibió una llamada.

-¿hola?—pregunto por el teléfono.

-hola Rin, soy Teto, quería saber si van a venir—pregunto la quimera.

-¿Por qué preguntas?—contesto con otra pregunta la rubia.

-es que Mirai me conto del problema que tuvieron hoy—contesto ella.

-pues todo depende de lo que Mirai diga—respondió la rubia.

-Rin-chan claro que puedes venir, eres alguien que no puede perderse la pijamada—contesto la castaña sorprendiendo a la rubia, ella no esperaba que ella estuviera ahí.

-bueno ya escuchaste, no tarden que son los únicos que faltan—dijo divertida la peli-roja.

-adiós—dijo la Kagamine colgando, por su mirada se notaba su molestia.

-¿segura que quieres ir?—le pregunto el rubio al notar su actitud.

La chica por un segundo considero la idea, pero algo muy dentro le dijo que seria egoísta de su parte obligar al chico a quedarse, asi que resignada acepto.

-si, segura—contesto mientras cerraba los ojos.

El joven sabia que solo aceptaba por el asi que no pudo mas que agradecer—gracias—dijo el chico depositando un tierno beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla de la rubia—iré a preparar la ropa—informo el mientras la soltaba y se encaminaba asta su habitación.

Había sido demasiado para ella, y unas rebeldes lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, no comprendía el porque, esta vez no avía discutido con su hermano, Mirai no le avía dijo nada hiriente, pero las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, todo avía estado bien, hasta el rubio se avía comportado como el hermano que una vez fue…

x..X..x..X..x

(Rin POV)

Después del pequeño encuentro con Len, fui a preparar la ropa que necesitare hoy, cuando encontré la ropa lo suficientemente cómoda para poder pasar la noche, nos dirigimos a la residencia Tenshi, apenas llegamos pude ver una gran barda, y un enorme castillo al centro, que seria el lugar donde pasaría la noche.

Residencia Tenshi, es el hogar de la bruja maldita con cuerpo y cara de ángel, Mirai no Tenshi, no importa cuantas veces venga al enorme castillo que Mirai tiene por casa, siempre se me ase infinitamente familiar, no importa que antes de conocer a Mirai no la haya visto jamás, siempre se me hace familiar…

Apenas entramos veo a Mirai platicando alegremente con Teto, lose, mi vista se nublo… pero el saludo de Len llamo mi atención.

-hola mi ángel—saludo de modo sonriente, ¿a quien se refería con "mi ángel"?, veo a Teto sonreír mientras voltea a vernos, por un instante me tranquilizo.

-hola Len—contesta Mirai, ¿era a ella a quien se refriera con "mi ángel"?, no puede ser, se miran sonrientes, por un instante hasta que Teto los interrumpe.

-hola Len—dice Teto, entones si se refreía a Teto.

-hola Teto-chan—contesta con ese saludo mi esperanza se iba junto con mi alegría.

Tenía que buscar algún tema que me sacara de esta situación y es cuando encuentro mi oportunidad.

-¿y Miku?—les pregunto al notar que ella faltaba.

-aun no llega—me contesta Teto sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo que le dije.

Mi mente tardo en digerir lo que dijo.

-pero tu me llamaste diciendo que éramos los únicos que faltaban—le dije cuando por fin entendí lo que Teto me avía dicho.

-¿ah?, ¿eso?, lo hice porque quería salvar si vendrían a la pijamada o no—me contesto Teto con un poco mas de interés. Apenas le iba a reprochar cuando escuche la puerta.

-hola—grito Miku mientras entraba con los brazos arriba.

Todos volteamos a verla, parecía tener mas energía que antes, era una señal de que hoy no podría dormir… aunque ahora que lo pienso alguien falta…

-¿y Gakupo?—le pregunto a Miku, que en un instante su animo desapareció.

-dijo que no podría venir—contesto, ahora que lo pienso le perdí la pista después de aquel día.

Flash Back

Era un día tranquilo en el colegio Vocaloid, pero la tranquilidad era interrumpida por el sollozo aojado de una chica, no quería llorar no frente a el, hasta que su voz por fin se hiso presente…

-¿terminar?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hice mal?—una pregunta tras otra salía de la boca de la peli-rosa mientras inútilmente intentaba aojar su llanto.

-porque ya no te amo, lo siento Luka, no quería lastimarte—contesto el chico, si ya no la amaba, pero le dolía verla en ese estado y saber que era su culpa.

-¿Qué hice para que me dejaras de amar?—volvió a preguntar la chica, estaba destrozada, pero aun intentaba no derrumbarse.

-Luka tu no hiciste nada—contesto, no podía verla le dolía.

-entonces, ¿que cambio Gakupo para que dejaras de amarme?—pregunto desesperada y necesitada de una respuesta clara-¡dime!—exigió mirándolo a los ojos en un mar de lagrimas.

-que me enamore de Mirai—contesto por fin congelando el ambiente y a los espectadores.

Habían cuatro personas mas en aquella situación, nadie sabia como avían terminado en aquella situación, pero después de aquella confesión, a nadie parecía importarle, todos espeto la castaña estaban asombrados, a la castaña parecía no importarle, la peli-rosa era la mas afectada por esa sorpresiva noticia, levanto su mano con la intención de golpearlo, cerro sus ojos y estrello su mano contra la mejilla del peli-morado, aun tenido su mano extendida y el su rostro en dirección al golpe, se derrumbo por fin, y salió corriendo del lugar en un mar de lagrimas, nadie sabia que hacer, solo la rubia que avía salido por donde la peli-rosa, tenia que consolarla e intentar tranquilizarla, después de aquella incomoda situación…

Fin Del Flash Back

Des pues de eso saque a Luka del colegio sin ser vista y la lleve a su casa, donde lloro junto a mi, mientras yo inútilmente trataba de consolarla, ella lloro hasta que del cansancio se quedo dormida y yo la acompañe toda la noche, por consecuencia nos volvimos muy amigas, hasta que ella se mudo, dándome por excusa que le avían ofrecido gravar un disco en América… la propuesta salió después de que ellos escucharon el demo de Just Be Friends, era irónico ya que esa canción la escribió después de su rompimiento con Gakupo… la canción era genial no podía negarlo, pero traía malos recuerdos, después de su partida aun nos seguimos comunicando por internet, por su parte Gakupo se alejo de nosotros, y aunque aun lo incluimos en nuestros planes, el simplemente no asiste, es triste pues nuestro grupo se esta separando…

-es un lastima—dice por fin Mirai con un tono de ironía—pero el show debe continuar—dice con alegría sin tomar en cuenta la situación…

Es increíble, ¿Cómo puede haber alguien con tan poco corazón como Mirai?

-¿Qué quieres hacer mi ángel?—pregunto Len mientras intentaba terminar con la atmosfera que se avía creado.

-mmm ¿Qué tal jugar?—pregunto entusiasta Miku.

Después de unos segundos de silencio donde todos buscaban la respuesta a la pregunta de Miku, todos espeto yo, Mirai trono los dedos mientras saltaba de alegría.

-ya se—dijo con alegría no me sorprendía que ella decidiera que hacer— ¿Qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas?—con entusiasmo, patética aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué son las escondidas?

-¿escondidas?—pregunto Len con curiosidad, valla creo que no soy la única que no tiene idea de que habla Mirai.

-si las escondidas—repitió ella aun con alegría—como ya saben, mis padres viajan mucho y a veces me llevan con ellos y cuando tenia alrededor de 8 años, me llevaron al norte de México, donde unos niños me enseñaron a jugarlas, cosa que se me hiso muy divertida… ¿quieren intentar?—pregunto con entusiasmo, diablos como le encantaba presumirnos sus viajes por el mundo.

-¿pero de que trata?—le pregunte, bajando a todos de la nubecita de recuerdos de Mirai.

-bueno consiste que uno de nosotros cuente hasta un numero determinado mientras el resto se esconde y cuando termina de contar los busca y el ultimo en ser encontrado gana—contesto aun sin perder el entusiasmo.

-¿ganar que?—le pregunte, en realidad no me interesaba solo quería molestarla, ella guardo silencio mientras pensaba y volvió a saltar de alegría.

-cualquier cosa que quieran de la casa se la pueden llevar—contesto con alegría, parecía no importarle su respuesta.

-pero mi ángel, no puedes decir eso, tus padres se pueden molestar si algo falta—dijo Len, parecía estar mas preocupado que Mirai.

-ellos casi no pasan tiempo aquí, por consecuencia la mayoría de las cosas, sino es que todo, me pertenece—contesto con algo de tristeza y alegría al final, no me interesaba saber eso, aunque supongo que lo dijo por presumir.

-esta bien, juguemos—contesto la pregunta que hace rato ella nos avía echo.

-bueno, ¿todos están de acuerdo?—pregunto y todos asintieron lentamente—entonces que comience el juego…

FIN DEL CAPITULO…

* * *

les gusto? xD

aclaraciones:

Misuki: emm gracias ^^ y pues eso tengo planeado xD jeje gracias por leer

Avril: sobre lo de dejarte con la duda... te dije! (voy a tardar en subir el cap si me pides que suba este ahora y tu de "subelo") pero lo echo echo esta, jeje sobre Rin xD sip Kaito era un obstaculo y como te das cuenta ahora... Mirai es uno mucho mas grande xD, enrealidad el que es corto es el 5 xD tiene 4 paginas ¬¬ pero buenoo, ademas no se si ofenderme o alegrarme de que me digas "Gatito" asi que solo dire "Nyaaa" x3

bueno bueno se que soy una pesma escritora y que los atormento con mis historia lo se y lo comprendo pero ya comense esto y lo terminare... si no fuera porque una vez me prometi jamas dejar algo sin final, dejaria esta historia ._. de sierto modo como ya me la se de memoria al derecho y al reves perdio la magia, !PERO! prometo terminarla ^^ ademas quiero saber que me diran con el tan extraño final que tengo x3

bueno !LOS QUIERO!

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! chicos como an estado todo bien?... si ya se me odian por tardar tanto en subir el cap pero esque estoy en finales y solo son proyectos grandicimos y como soy la investigadora del grupo no e tenido tiempo de terminar el cap 6 (subo este y aun no esta terminado el siguiente ._.) espero y puedan perdonarme y no olvide la historia sigue presente en mis sueños y mis pedasillas tambien ._. jeje bueno espero que les guste y Vocaloid no me pertenece solo esta Historia, Mirai no Tenshi y Kakono (jojo aun no les dire el apeido creyeron que me descuidaria verdad ¬w¬) jeje

aki ta!:

Capitulo 5

(Rin POV)

El juego de Mirai avía comenzado, ella tenia que contar hasta mil, mientras nos perdíamos, digo nos escondíamos en su casa, apenas conto uno, y todos comenzaron a correr, espetó yo, sinceramente no me interesa si pierdo o gano, es solo un juego, me paseaba por su mansión, en realidad no me siento perdida, tengo la certeza de que se donde me encuentro de algún modo que no se explicar, se a donde me dirijo, cómo si antes ya hubiera estado aquí, veo puerta tras puerta pasar, hasta que encuentro una que llama mi atención, no comprendía porque, era exactamente igual a todas las que vi antes, pero esta me invitaba a entrar en ella, dude por un momento pero al final la curiosidad gano.

-pensé que seria un poco mas interesante—dije en voz alta, no se con quien me quejaba pero me quejaba de la sencillez de la habitación.

Tenia, una puerta café, una cama individual con sabanas de color crema, y alrededor de ella dos mesitas con una lámpara sobre cada una, y un pequeño armario, también de madera y al otro lado de la habitación avía un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Atravesé la habitación para encontrarme con el espejo, pero algo llamo mi atención, mi reflejo no estaba, estire un poco mi mano, para intentar tocar donde se supone debería estar mi rostro, pero apenas me apoye un poco en el espejo, este cedió, haciendo que yo lo atravesara, cubrí mi rostro esperando el impacto de los vidrios rotos, pero nada ocurrió pues el espejo avía girado y yo solo seguí su movimiento entrando en otra habitación.

Esta habitación era un poco mas pequeña, pero estaba llena de objetos, tenia 2 vestidos de la época victoriana, uno amarillo con negro y el otro era verde agua con detalles en blanco, avía un traje muy elegante y ostentoso azul con detalles en negro y blanco, y una armadura roja carmesí y por ultimo avía un traje de servidumbre amarillo con negro, también había cajas, un escritorio con velas, un candelabro antiguo de hierro y mucho polvo y telarañas.

Cuando me levante del suelo con la intención de salir, el espejo regreso a su lugar dejándome atrapada. Suspire tranquila, mi mente aun no registraba en el lio en el que me metí. Regrese la vista a aquella habitación, encontrándome con una fotografía, supongo de los dueños de los atuendos, pues cada uno traía uno de ellos, pero sus rostros se veían borrosos. Apenas me pare para poder verlos bien, escuche un ruido detrás de mi, era Len avía llegado a la misma habitación donde yo ase un momento me encontraba. Aparentemente también lo escogió para esconderse. Cuando estuve a centímetros de golpear el espejo para llamar su atención, pude ver a Mirai entrar a la habitación, Len pareció entristecerse por lo rápido que lo avían encontrado, mientras ella solo se limito a sonreír.

Platicaron por un instante, en el que el se sonrojo para luego ser abrazado por ella, no se porque lo hiso pues no pude escuchar su conversación, pero Len la correspondió y le ofreció su brazo para salir del lugar, cosa que ella acepto gustosa.

Podía aguantar de algún modo eso, pero Mirai no se quedaría conforme con medio lastimarme, antes de salir volteo a ver el espejo… todo el tiempo de algún modo ella sabia que yo estaba aquí y no dijo o hiso nada solo por no arruinar su momento "a solas" con Len.

Su mirada avía destruido todo rastro de fortaleza y orgullo que me quedaba, si es que aun me quedaba algo de fortaleza, me senté en el suelo, mientras apoyaba fuertemente mis manos sobre mis rodillas y mis lagrimas no cesaban, ya avían mojado mi ropa, por un momento pensé que nunca dejaría de llorar.

Pero un ligero viento llamo mi atención, regrese mi vista aun empapada por las lagrimas a la habitación en la que me encontraba, lentamente me levante mientras secaba mis lagrimas, regrese al escritorio de la habitación, encontrándome con un libro que no avía visto antes, estaba lleno de polvo, por lo que sople sobre el mismo, haciendo que el polvo llegara asta los atuendos, algo me obligo a levantar la vista, encontrándome con los atuendos, antes pulcramente limpios, manchados por … ¡sangre!, como era posible que esos trajes tan limpios, en un segundo estuvieran manchados por la sangre, abrase fuertemente el libro que avía encontrado mientras retrocedía, solo quería salir de ese lugar y fue cuando tope de nuevo con el espejo y como la primera vez, este cedió , haciendo que yo callera de espaldas contra el suelo de la otra habitación, me aleje del espejo como pude y observe como lentamente el mismo regresaba a su lugar, lo ultimo que pude ver de aquella habitación fue una pequeña botella de cristal en el suelo.

Mi mente no registraba nada, en realidad seguía sentada en el suelo y aun abrazaba fuertemente el libro, me altere al escuchar un ruido extraño, pero logre calmarme un poco cuando vi que solo era el tono de celular que tenia especial para Len, no tarde en contestar.

-hola Len, ¿Qué pasa?—pregunte por el teléfono ya bastante mas calmada.

-Rin, has ganado el juego, ven a la sala—contesto el en modo juguetón y bastante divertido.

-por cierto Rin-chan, escoge lo que quiera de la casa, yo prometí que seria tu premio—me indico Mirai, la verdad ya no me sorprende que se meta en la llamada.

-ok—fue lo único que conteste, con mi mirada fija en el libro que hace poco avía encontrado—ya tengo lo que quiero como premio—le informe, me despedí con un rápido "adiós" y me encamine asía la sala.

El nombre del libro era interesante "La Historia Del Mal" era algo de lo cual jamás avía escuchado, pero parecía interesante, mientras caminaba hojeaba un poco, tenia pocos dibujos, pero la trama era asombrosa, era un gran premio, seguí mi camino en busca de la sala, cuando llegue pude ver a los chicos platicando.

-¡Rin!, ¿Qué escogiste como premio?—fue lo primero que me pregunto Miku al verme llegar.

-este libro—conteste mientras se lo mostraba.

-¿un libro?—me pregunto confusa Mirai.

-sip, un libro—respondí.

-lo que pasa es que a Rin le gusta mucho leer—indico Teto a lo que supongo Mirai quería preguntarme—pero dinos, ¿de que trata?—me pregunto entusiasta Teto.

-trata de una princesa, que por uno de sus tantos caprichos, trajo la ruina a su pueblo y la muerte de millones, incluyendo de la persona que ella mas amaba—conteste resumiendo el prologo que tenia en la parte trasera, el cual ya avía leído antes de llegar, pasaron unos segundos de silencio, para después ser roto de golpe por todos e septo Mirai los cuales me pedían el libro.

-eso me recuerda, Len, ¿Por qué dejaste de llamar a Rin "princesa"?—pregunto Miku sin previo aviso, llamando la atención de todos, incluyéndome.

-… es que después de un tiempo me di cuenta que era inapropiado seguir llamándola así, ya que las personas podían llegar a pensar mal—contesto Len a la pregunta de Miku.

Después de aquella pregunta nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio que se avía creado, yo por mi parte estaba molesta, ¿desde cuando no puedo llamar a Len por apodos lindos, por miedo al "que dirán"?, no me molestaba que dejara de llamarme "princesa", lo que me molestaba era que por miedo "al que dirán" dejo de mostrarme su cariño de ese modo tan lindo…

(Fin Rin PVO)

x..X..x..X..x

De un momento a otro, se avía creado un silencio que comenzaba a ser incomodo entre aquel grupo de jóvenes, que solo una castaña se atrevió a romper.

-lo olvide, chicos, ¿quieren ir a ver la película que tengo preparada en mi habitación?—pregunto la oji-morada con entusiasmo.

-claro—contesto la quimera mientras se adelantaba junto con la castaña y la de las coletas, dejando al par de rubios atrás.

-¿vamos Rin?—pregunto el chico mientras extendía su mano y amablemente se la ofrecía a la rubia.

La chica solo ignoro su pregunta y rechazo su mano, el rubio no comprendía el porque el comportamiento de la chica, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante era: ¿Qué hice mal? Y la respuesta era simple: preocuparse por lo que otras personas digan de ellos. Pero para su desgracia el no sabia eso.

x..X..x..X..x

(Rin POV)

Llegue a la habitación de Mirai, seguida por Len, como las chicas ya estaban acomodadas en la cama de Mirai, no dude en tomar mi lugar y junto a mi se recostó Len, a mi otro lado estaba Mirai seguida de Teto y Miku.

-¿Ya podemos empezar?—me cuestiono Mirai, la mire por unos segundos en silencio para después solo decir "claro".

Después de una hora, y como es costumbre cuando se ve una película en una pijama da, todos, e septo yo, cayeron en un profundo sueño, pase sobre Len y fui directo hasta la televisión para apagarla, cuando me disponía a regresar a la cama, vi el libro, la tentación de leerlo se hiso inmensa, así que sin poder resistirme, tome el libro y me tire sobre el sillón que tenia Mirai en su habitación.

Después de avanzar varias paginas, pude ver el titulo del primer capitulo, "La Princesa Y Su Sirviente" el capitulo comenzó como si de un cuento de Hadas se tratara.

"Había una vez…"

Fin del Capitulo…

* * *

aclaraciones:

Mariano: gracias ^^, solo espero que mi trama no se arruine con mi poca inspiracion y mi estupida, estupida escuela ._. me alegra que te guste ^^

Avil: nananana Mariano te gano xD ponte mas abusada despues xD, jeje Mirai solo esta cumpliendo su mision, para lo que fue creeada, ella es un obstaculo x3, Y LEN no es un traidor! ¬¬ el solo es amable con Mirai, es su amiga despues de todo, jojo o no x3, Len le dice "Mi angel" por tres motivos, el primero: porque se apeida Tenshi osea angel, dos: porque asi me llama un amigo, y se me hiso buena idea usarlo, y la mas importante: PORQUE QUIERO! ¬w¬, apenas te das cuenta de eso? enserio eres Lenta xD pero te quiero! y por el beso... no queria morir asi que use eso de escudo xD jeje, ¬¬ mmm esta bien, y por lo de testamento, comentario largo merese respuesta larga xD jeje es la respuesta mas larga que e escrito hasta ahora xD, ¬¬ mentirosa de nuevo estoy subiendo el cap porque me lo pediste ¬¬ pero bueno gracias por leer te quiero ^^ Nyaa xD

Lillith: gracias ^^ me alegra que te gustara ^^, y sobre que se mejore... sigue esperando xD jeje, gracias por leer te quiero!

Isabel-san: jeje wii compartimos los nombre y gustos incestuosos me alegra x3 jeje, grasias me alegra que te gustara, pero no entiendo porque todos la odian? no comprendo yo la amo al igual que a Kakono xD jeje pero bueno supongo que es inevitable xD, bueno intentare que aya mas cariño pero no prometo nada xD jeje, muchas gracias por leer ^^

maryshion: jeje si esa Tenshi es mala xD una mala muy buena xD jeje, AHH porfin alguien me comprende yo ago sufrir a Rin porque desprecia a mi amado Len, jeje si Len es un valiosisimo tesoro *¬* jeje un tesoro muy sexy xD, jeje bueno espero no averte echo esperar demasiado ^^ y que el juego te gustara ^^

kairame: siento averte echo esperar ._., jeje me alegra que te gustara ^^ y por milesima vez... Len le dice mi angel porque len es un amor y el la quiere y punto!, gracias a ti por leer mi historia ^^

bueno bueno, tengo algo que decirles... no gengo audio ._. estoy muriendo lentamente y porque lo digo se preguntaran? porque no tego nada mejor que decir xD, jeje bueno el cap 6 esta siendo escrito xD y el 7 esta en proseso de planeacion xD jeje bueno si mis carculos no me fallan a esta historia le quedan 4 capitulos de vida ._. asi que espero no arruinar la historia con mi poco creeatividad ._. asi que esperen el proximo cap que no se cuando llegara xD jejeje

cuidencen mucho! y espero no tardar en subir el cap, nos estamos leyendo ^^

bye bye

Isa-chan!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! chicos les traigo un nuevo capitulo, (pero no quiere decir que e terminado el 7, nisiquiera lo e empesado xD jaja) bueno bueno esta semana a sido horrible para mi, llena de examenes y bueno este cap fue horrible escribirlo me mate y fue muy largo (11 hojas a word, 29 a libreta y 5,076 palabras ._.) ._. jeje bueno, Vocaloid no me pertenece, ni la Saga evil, todo es de sus respectivos dueños, ami solo me pertenece "capricho del destino" Mirai no Tenshi y Kakono, y esta es mi vercion de la historia xD jaja espero y les guste ^^

aki ta!:

Capitulo 6

Llevaba un tiempo en la completa obscuridad, no podía moverme, en realidad literalmente sentía que tenia los ojos cerrados y que no iba a moverme por mas que quisiera, el silencio absoluto de aquel profundo sueño en el que supongo estoy, se convirtió en una voz que parecía comenzar a contar un cuento, pero dos cosas llamaron mi atención, la primera, no era un cuento precisamente feliz, y aquella voz era mía…

"hace mucho, mucho tiempo en algún lugar existió el reino de la inhumanidad, y ese reino era gobernado por, la joven princesa con 14 años de edad"-fue lo ultimo que escuche decir a aquella persona con voz similar a la mía. Para después despertar en un enorme cuarto, realmente iluminado por el sol de la tarde que entraba por los grandes ventanales.

Yo estaba sentada en un trono, dolor dorado y con cojines color rojo, y enfrente de mi una enorme alfombra también roja, pude notar también que avía una chica con una capucha gris, mirando el suelo. Apenas iba a preguntarle quien era, comencé a moverme, no porque quisiera sino porque algo me obligaba a hacerlo.

-¡arrodíllate!—le ordene mientras le apuntaba con un abanico muy elegante amarillo y con detalles en negro. Ella obedeció al instante, dejándome ver que su falda esponjada le llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas, un pequeño mechón de cabello cedió a la gravedad cayendo, pero no toco su rostro pues ella aun observaba fijamente el suelo.

-¿Dónde esta?—le pregunte, aparentemente conocía a esta chica, pues lo hice sin el menor rastro de respeto.

-esta en el reino vecino, pensé que le avía pedido permiso esta mañana antes de su partida—me contesto con todo respeto, mientras lentamente levantaba el rostro, me sorprendí al ver que era Kakono, aquella chica tan misteriosa.

-debí haberlo olvidado—conteste pensativa, me levante mientras Kakono imitaba mis movimientos, solo que mas rápido y retrocediendo un paso, cuando estuve de pie mire mi vestido, hubiera gritado de no ser porque no podía hacer nada mas que limitarme a observar, era el mismo que vi en la habitación del espejo—trae el carruaje—dije como si nada de lo que avía pensado tuviera un significado relevante.

-¿quiere que la acompañe?—me pregunto serena y sin prisa.

-no espera aquí por si vuelve—le conteste como si realmente supiera de lo que hablo.

-esta bien princesa, lo que usted dese—me contesto mientras hacia una reverencia y salía, cuando lo hacia pude ver como chocaba con una chica que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

-¡princesa!—me grito la chica, la cual era ni más ni menos que Mirai… ahora también se mete en mis sueños.

Con molestia me di la vuelta y le apunte con mi abanico ordenándole que se arrodillara, cosa que ella obedeció al instante-¡que insolente eres! Venia a MI castillo gritando, ¡llévensela!—ordene, cosa que hiso que la tomaran de ambos brazos y la arrastraran hasta la salida, mientras gritaba que la escuchara, que iban a matar a su esposo por algo que el no hiso, pero yo solo sacudí mi vestido y abrí mi abanico, tirándome de nuevo sobre el trono y fue cuando vi a Kakono regresar.

-listo, el carruaje espera princesa—me indico con la mirada en el suelo, yo me pare y comencé a caminar, Kakono solo me seguía

Al salir pude ver un carruaje negro y con grandes ventanas en ambos lados, Kakono me abrió la puerta y entre, cuando ella cerro la puerta se dirigió al chofer y le dio la indicación de a donde nos dirigíamos…

Todo era un misterio para mi, no sabia porque soñaba eso, no avance mucho al libro como para que influyera en mis sueños, además ¿porque era yo la princesa?, pudiendo ser cualquier otro, hasta podía no ser nadie, ¿porque tenia que ser el personaje principal, todo esto era tan confuso, además quien era "El" y porque diablos me importa tanto saber su ubicación, además era frustrante tener que estar obligada a hacer todo y no poder hacerlo por voluntad propia, si fuera por mi, llenaría de preguntas a Kakono, pero no es así, solo soy una espectadora atrapada en el cuerpo de la principal, me guste o no…

x…X…x…X…x

Después de un rato de viaje, llegue a un pueblo totalmente pintado de verde agua, cosa que al instante me hiso recordar a Miku, de un momento a otro el carruaje se detuvo y la puerta volvió a abrirse, solo que esta vez era el conductor quien la abría, me ofreció su mano para bajar y cuando estuve abajo le dije que esperara aquí que no tardaba y me fui.

Paseaba mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada, y fue cuando reconocí a alguien en todo el tumulto de personas que paseaban o eso creo ya que acelere mi paso para alcanzarlo, pero el entro en el bosque, detuve mi paso al ver que el también lo hiso y me escondí entre las hiervas, el estaba con una chica.

Al instante la reconocí, pues no cualquiera tiene el cabello tan largo y en ese color, era Miku Hatsune y estaba con "El", aun no lo reconozco pues estaba dándome la espalda, pero aparentemente la princesa en la que estoy atrapada lo hiso, pues apretó los dientes y arrojo el abanico que tenia en su mano al suelo molesta, mientras salía corriendo del lugar y le ordenaba a su chofer que se fueran.

x..X..x..X..x

De nuevo en aquel castillo, solo que esta vez recorría el cuarto del trono de un lado al otro, y fue cuando volví a escuchar una voz en mucho tiempo.

-vas a hacer un hoyo si sigues así, princesa—escuche decir a una voz familiar ¿Len?, tenia insolencia combinada con respeto.

-¿Qué hora son estas para llegar?—pregunte con molestia-¿Dónde estabas?—pregunte con mas molestia que antes.

-lo siento princesa, pero le dije a Kakono que saldría esta mañana al reino vecino, además Kakono puede atenderla mejor que yo—me contesto Len con mas respeto que antes.

-si, pero ella no puede hacer lo que te pediré—conteste mas tranquila.

-¿pedirme?—me pregunto Len confundido.

-quiero que destruyas el reino verde—conteste sin el menor rastro de miedo o duda, o es que esta princesa estaba completamente loca o era que no tenia corazón, como podía pedir destruir un reino entero solo porque Len fue de visita al mismo.

-¿destruirlo?, ¿Por qué?—contesto Len notoriamente sorprendido, aparentemente no era la única que pensaba que esta princesa avía perdido la razón.

-hoy escuche que Kaito y Miku se casaran pronto—dije mientras jugaba con mis manos, Len me miro por un instante pero no tardo en bajar la mirada triste—quiero que destruyas el reino verde—le repetí a Len recuperando la actitud de hace poco.

-pero princesa, ¿Por qué?—me respondió Len de nuevo, aparentemente no le era suficiente la explicación que la princesa le dio.

-¡Miku me robo la felicidad!—grite mientras comenzaba a llorar— ¡y yo destruiré su reino!—continúe con el mismo tono de voz que antes, esta vez mas malvadamente, Len me miro sorprendido.

-esta bien, lo que usted ordene, princesa—me contesto mientras bajaba la mirada, hacia una reverencia y se daba la vuelta con la intención de irse.

-espera—ordene, es se detuvo, pero no me miro—no quiero volver a ver a Miku… jamás—conteste de forma inocente pero tenebrosa.

-¿a que se refiere?—me contesto mientras se volteaba para mirarme.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, Len observaba a la princesa, y ella solo callaba, supongo que acomodaba sus palabras, yo tenía tantas ganas de salir de ella, pero no podía, me sentía atrapada e impotente.

-Len quiero que la mates—soltó sin previo aviso, sorprendiéndonos a ambos, tal vez mas a mi que a Len.

-pero princesa—intento protestar pero yo lo interrumpí.

-¡es una orden!—le grite apunto de llorar—Len ella destruyo mi felicidad, ¿no crees que merece la muerte?—le pregunte en un tono de inocencia, que siempre funcionaba para hacerlo sentir culpable.

El se me acercó con la intención de abrazarme, pero antes de hacerlo me miro a los ojos, no se que buscaba pero después continuo por fin abrazando a la princesa, tarde pero correspondí a su abrazo.

-lo que tu quieras, Rin—contesto como un suspiro—quiero decir princesa—se corrigió mientras retomaba su postura sonrojado.

Poco después de eso Kakono regreso, con sus manos enfrente y mirando directamente el suelo como si tuviera miedo de caerse o tropezarse.

-el ejercito esta listo y en espera de su orden—me dijo Kakono mientras levantaba su mirada.

-diles que partirán mañana al medio día—conteste seria y sin duda.

-lo que usted ordene, con su permiso—contesto haciendo una reverencia.

-Len tu también retírate—le ordene a Len el me obedeció y se retiro junto con Kakono.

x..X..x..X..x

De un momento a otro escuche como alguien tronaba los dedos y de algún modo en ese instante, sabia que podía moverme, levante mi mano y pude notar que era trasparente, rápidamente baje mi vista encontrando que ya no traía ese vestido, sino ahora traía la piyama que use en la casa de Mirai.

-Len espera—escuche la voz de Kakono a mis espaldas, voltee rápidamente encontrando que Len venia directamente hacia mi y en ese instante me atravesó—espera—repitió Kakono mientras tomaba del brazo a Len y lo obligaba a detenerse—espera—repitió.

-¡Kakono déjame ir!—grito Len mientras intentaba desesperadamente liberarse del agarre de Kakono.

-¿Qué te ordeno Rin?—pregunto Kakono en un tono serio.

De nuevo se hiso silencio, ninguno decía nada, Kakono solo esperaba y Len, Len no hacia nada.

-Me ordeno Matar a Miku—contesto Len por fin, en un tono apagado dándole la espalda a Kakono.

El silencio regreso mas fuerte que antes, Len observaba un punto muerto en el suelo, mientras Kakono se desabrochaba la capucha que llevaba puesta, yo solo los observaba discutir, me sentía impotente no podía hacer nada, ¡nada!, me sentía miserable, pero no avía modo de cambiarlo.

-Ten, lo necesitaras—le dijo Kakono a Len mientras le entregaba su capucha, no entendía porque y aparentemente Len tampoco.

-pero Kakono…—contesto al ver de que se trataba.

-vamos tómalo, pero recuerda que el ataque comienza a las 3:00 de la tarde, así que no te retrases—contesto Kakono con la primera sonrisa sincera que le e visto en todo el tiempo de conocerla, pero aparentemente Len ya la avía visto sonreír muchas veces antes, pues correspondió a su sonrisa como si pasara todos los días, para después tomar la capucha que ella le ofrecía.

Apenas Len toco aquella capucha, todo comenzó a moverse y volví a escuchar como alguien tronaba los dedos, para regresar a la profunda obscuridad del principio…

x..X..x..X..x

sentía la luz en mi rostro y lentamente comencé a parpadear, para finalmente abrir los ojos, lo primero que pude ver fue un techo color madera con un candelabro de cristal, lentamente me levante, todo estaba iluminado por el sol de la mañana además de estar en completo silencio, voltee hacia mi derecha y pude notar que estaba en el cuarto de Mirai, "por fin desperté de mi loco sueño" pensé alegre, pero cuando intente levantarme me di cuenta que no era así pues estaba haciendo todo lo contrario…

-señorita Rin es hora de levantarse—escuche decir al otro lado de la puerta mientras esta lentamente se abría, dejándome ver a una chica de cabello castaño atado en una coleta, de tez aperlada y ojos cafés, que tenia alrededor de unos 14 a 16 años, traía puesto un vestido de servidumbre color crema con un vestido supongo para mi.

-Ikari, ¿Qué hora es?—pregunte adormilada, me sorprende que la princesa sepa como se llama la servidumbre.

-las 12 de la tarde—contesto la chica mientras lentamente, me ayudaba a ponerme el vestido.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Porque me levantas tan tarde!—le grite haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos, enserio estaba molesta pues avía roto la taza de café que ella me avía servido poco antes.

-y-y-yo b-bueno, L-Len me di-dijo que la de-dejara de-descansar—me contesto notoriamente asustada por no decir aterroriza, ¿tanto miedo causa esta princesa en las personas?

-¡lárgate! ¡No quiero volver a verte!—le grite mientras la empujaba fuera de la habitación.

-¡con su permiso!—me dijo mientras salía corriendo del lugar, pasando al lado de Kakono.

-¿tan temprano y ya asustando a la servidumbre?—me dijo con tanta insolencia e ironía que casi parecía un insulto.

-¡que insolente eres!—grite al voltearme a verla, y pude notar que no traía su capucha y además avía tomado asiento frente a mi.

-¿Por qué mandaste a asesinar a Miku?—me pregunto más seria que antes, solo que esta vez ya no tenia respeto en sus palabras.

-eso es algo que no te interesa—conteste mientras cruzaba los brazos y desviaba mi mirada.

-¡dime!—me exigió levantando la voz.

El silencio se hiso presente, Kakono solo esperaba mi respuesta yo solo callaba.

-Miku y Kaito…—le conteste en el mismo modo que lo avía echo con Len, ese tono de niña perdida que funcionaba tanto con el, pero fui interrumpida.

-¡eso no funciona conmigo Rin!-me grito mientras arrojaba algo cerca de mi, como tenia la mirada en el suelo, pude ver que era mi abanico.

Levante la vista sorprendida, mientras miraba con odio a Kakono.

-mandaste matar a Miku porque ella tiene algo que tu no puedes tener—grito clavando la mirada en mis sorprendidos ojos—porque el es tu sirviente, tu hermano, el es tu todo—continuo pero paro en seco—…menos tu amante—clavo su ultimo cuchillo, y cuando pensé que todo avía terminado ella continuo—porque el la ama a ella y… y no a ti…

Baje la mirada, no porque quisiera sino porque algo mas fuerte que yo me obligaba a hacerlo, era sorprendente Kakono acusaba a la princesa de haber mandado matar a alguien por celos, pero eso no era todo, sino que lo avía echo porque ella se atrevió a quitarle a su hermano, no se en que época estoy o donde diantres me encuentro, pero si se que eso es llamado incesto, el incesto esta mal y va encontrar de mis principios… por un instante, por una milésima de segundo pude ver que Kakono me miraba, no a la princesa, podía sentir que me miraba directamente a mi, supongo que fue porque su mirada cambio de seria a ironía en ese instante…

-¡lárgate!—escuche gritar, parecía una tercera voz, pues era apagada, pero era la princesa quien exigía la salida de Kakono, pero nos tomo por sorpresa a ambas o eso supongo.

-¿eso es un si?—pregunto inocentemente Kakono con una sonrisa.

-¡lárgate de mi reino, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, y dale gracias a dios que no te mando directo a la guillotina!—le ordene entre gritos y amenazas, esperen ¿gi- guillotina?, ¿mandarla a la guillotina?, ahora comprendo porque el miedo de la sirvienta.

-lo que usted dese—dijo notoriamente burlándose de la princesa—adiós Rin-nee-chan—dijo en modo de despedida tiernamente, mientras pasaba junto a mi y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Apenas salió, la princesa comenzó a llorar, tarde pero comprendí, todo lo que Kakono avía dicho era verdad, la princesa avía mandado matar a Miku solo porque Len no la amaba, eso era estúpidamente egoísta, si ella decía amarlo, aunque sea amarlo en secreto, debía demostrándolo dejándolo ir, para que así el sea feliz aunque ella no lo sea… la imagen de Mirai y Len abrazados al otro lado del espejo, llego como un rallo a mi mente, "si dices amarlo déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo sino nunca lo fue"… la voz de aquella desconocida llego a mi mente, era familiar pero no lograba reconocerla, además de no entender lo que me estaba tratando de decir…

x..X..x..X..x

De nuevo la obscuridad, de nuevo aquel sonido, de nuevo puedo moverme… de nuevo soy trasparente.

Pude ver a Len mientras caminaba con la mirada en el suelo, apenas lo vi un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, estaba cubierto de sangre, hasta algunos de sus mechones rubios ahora eran carmesí, tenia tanto miedo pero no dude en correr hacia el, pero lo inevitable paso… ni siquiera me noto.

-¿terminaste con lo que te pidió Rin?—pregunto Kakono intentando romper el aura negra que emanaba Len, el solo bajo la vista y sonrió con tristeza.

-puedes quedártela—contesto Kakono apuntando a la capucha que el traía, el levanto la vista sorprendido—adiós Len, espero volver a verte algún día—contesto con una sonrisa, Len estaba extremadamente confundido.

-¿a que te refieres?—pregunto curioso.

-Rin me ordeno que me fuera de sus tierras—contesto recordando lo que paso en la habitación—cuida mucho de ella por favor—le suplico a Len, eso no me lo esperaba.

-todo esto es mi culpa—dijo mientras bajaba la vista—la muerte de Miku, la destrucción de su reino, tu partida, ¡todo!—contesto Len, lo conocía y sabia que en ese instante se sentía miserable, pero no podía hacer nada, sencillamente no podía y eso era frustrante, "no olvides el sufrimiento de Rin y Kaito", ese pensamiento llego a mi cabeza, no era mi voz, sino la de Kakono.

-fue en parte tu culpa y en parte no—contesto ella mientras tomaba el rostro de Len y la obligaba a verla—bye, bye Len, cuídala—se despidió besando su mejilla.

Con aquel beso todo comenzó a nublarse de nuevo…

x..X..x..X..x

Se estaba volviendo común en ese sueño, la obscuridad, pero cuando desperté esta vez no estaba adentro de la princesa, sino estaba sentada en un sillón que estaba enfrente de su cama donde ella dormía, supongo que del agotamiento de a ver llorado, pues podía verlo en su rostro afligido, apenas me iba a levantar para verla de cerca la puerta comenzó a abrirse, y en ese instante Len entro por la misma, dejando la capucha de Kakono cerca de donde yo me encontraba, para después ir directamente con la princesa, se sentó cerca de ella mientras acariciaba su cabello, la princesa lentamente comenzó a despertar.

-¿Qué hora es?—pregunto adormilada.

-las 6:30 de la tarde, princesa—contesto el mientras acomodaba uno de los mechones rubios de la chica detrás de su oreja, ella solo sonrió y se incorporo lentamente.

Ella se levanto mientras tocaba lentamente la mejilla de Len, con algo de miedo, "no es mía" escuche decir a Len, y por fin comprendí pues la princesa comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, para borrar la mancha de sangre de Miku, y aun después de que esa mancha desapareció, ella seguía acariciando su mejilla con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada, pero se detuvo al ver que Len cerraba los ojos.

-Len, ¿tu me odias?—pregunto de improviso, haciendo que el abriera los ojos sorprendido.

-¿porque abría de odiarla princesa?—contesto Len en el modo mas tierno del mundo.

-porque te mande a matar y…—continuo la princesa pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Rin! Yo aparte de ser tu leal sirviente, soy tu hermano y por lo tanto te amo—contesto Len, mientras cerraba los ojos, sus palabras tiernas y sinceras, encogieron mi corazón, y por fin comprendí, no importa si Len ama o no a Mirai, siempre seré su hermana… solo su hermana…

Todo paso tan rápido, la princesa lo avía tomado del rostro, fundiendo sus labios en un desesperado beso, Len abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero no se movió, supongo de la impresión, yo por mi parte, sentí mariposas en el estomago, no entendía, eso debía darme asco, pero realmente me gustaba la idea de aquel beso, ¡¿Qué cosas estaba diciendo?, claramente esas mariposas no eran mías sino de la princesa, "sigue pensando eso Rin" de nuevo aquella voz, solo que ahora estaba llena de ironía, de repente y sin previo aviso, Len comenzó a moverse, empujando a la princesa lejos de el…

El abrió la boca, pero las palabras simplemente no salían… solo pudo decir "con su permiso" para salir de la habitación, algo me arrastraba, me obligaba a ir con Len, así que al final termine cediendo para salir con el afuera de la habitación.

El apenas cerro la puerta, se recargo en ella, resbalándose lentamente hasta sentarse en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con las manos…

x..X..x..X..x

Sin previo aviso, estaba en un lugar diferente, desconocido para mí, en ese lugar avía muchas personas reunidas, y enfrente de todo estaba Mirai…

-¡es nuestra oportunidad para la revolución!—grito Mirai enfrente de todos, mientras levantaba su espada.

-es muy peligroso, ¿y si los guardia nos atacan?—contesto una tercera voz entre la multitud, seguida por muchos gritos afirmativos, pero fueron callados por la mano de Mirai.

-¡el ejercito esta en guerra con el reino verde!, ¡y si alguien se mete en nuestro camino fácil acabaríamos con el!—siguió con el discurso Mirai, aun con su espada levantada— ¡¿o es que acaso no quieren que termine el reinado de la bruja?—pregunto levantando lo mas que podía la voz.

-¡muerte a la bruja!—grito un grupo que estaba en la multitud.

-¡¿Quién esta conmigo?—siguió gritando ella, yo no comprendía, ¿Quién era la bruja?

-¡vamos muerte a la bruja!—siguieron los gritos del publico, yo no comprendía, ¿quien era la bruja?, ¿que pasaba aquí?, ¿porque soñaba esto?…

-¡muerte a Kagamine Rin!—escuche gritar a Mirai, levantando de nueva cuenta su espada, se me helo la sangre, entonces la bruja, era la princesa, ¿entonces me matarían?, yo se que no puedes morir en un sueño, y que despertaría antes de mi final, eso me daba cierta alegría, saber que ya podía ver el final de este sueño…

x..X..x..X..x

De un momento a otro abrí los ojos, ya no era de noche, era de día, ya no podía moverme, estaba adentro de la princesa…

Todo era silencioso, yo estaba completamente sola, sentada al borde de la ventana, mirando directamente a la entrada principal del castillo, veía como todos corrían lejos del mismo, ellos huían de el inminente final…

Al fin después de un rato, pude escuchar pisadas, no pude evitar asustarme, sabia que esas pisadas eran de alguien, alguien que mataría a la princesa, a sangre fría, y me asuste mas cuando esa persona el tomo del brazo, y comenzó a jalarla, en ese instante ella cerro los ojos, esperando al igual que yo su muerte…

-vamos Rin, tenemos que salir de aquí—escuche la voz de Len, ella abrió los ojos, lentamente, encontrándose con Len, su pudiera hubiera suspirado, cosa que la princesa hiso, pero al notar que era Len detuvo sus pasos…

-¿Len que haces aquí?—pregunto notoriamente sorprendida, por un instante olvide lo que paso ayer…

-vengo a llevarte a un lugar seguro, vamos camina—dijo mientras comendaba a jalarla con mas fuerza.

-no…—dijo sorprendiéndonos a ambos pues se avía soltado de su agarre y regresaba lentamente a su habitación.

-¡¿Qué haces Rin? Tenemos que irnos—dijo el mientras intentaba alcanzarla.

-no Len, por primera vez debo de aceptar mi castigo—digo en un tono apagado, ella sabia que moriría, y para mi sorpresa lo estaba aceptando, puedo sentir que alguien me da la vuelta con brusquedad.

Todo de nuevo paso tan rápido, Len avía tomado a la princesa con brusquedad, obligándola a darse la vuelta, ella por la impresión, no se movió, el sin prisa junto sus labios con los de ella, en un dulce beso, yo se que la princesa no sabia lo que pasaba al principio, pues sus ojos seguían abiertos aun después de que el los cerro, pero lentamente los cerro, rodeándolo con los brazos, de nuevo aquellas molestas mariposas, pude sentir como el rodeaba el cuello de la princesa, para luego bajar lentamente a la espalda, escuche el cierre de el vestido abrirse, sabia que el momento llegaría, que los pulmones demandarían aire, pero no pensé que me dolería tanto separarme de Len.

Se miraron por unos segundos, mientras recuperaban el aliento, algo dentro de mi quería que la princesa se apurara a besarlo de nuevo, no pude evitar sentirme sucia, pero en el instante en que Len volvió a besar a la princesa, poco me interesaron mis principios, de cualquier modo todo era un sueño, un dulce, dulce sueño, pude sentir que Len lentamente le retiraba el vestido a la princesa, no se porque lo hace y sinceramente no me interesa, solo me interesa seguir probando sus labios, en un instante Len se separo de la princesa, mientras se quitaba la camiseta, ella solo lo miraba sorprendido.

Len tomo la mano de la chica en silencio, obligándola a estirarla y de el mismo modo obligándola a ponerse su camisa blanca de manga larga, después la cargo y la sentó en el borde de las escaleras para después ponerle sus pantalones de vestir negros, la princesa no se pudo mover, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero entre todo me di cuenta de que ya no sentía el cabello en mis hombros y aparentemente al princesa tampoco, pues levanto las manos cuando Len se dio la vuela y fue directo a su vestido.

-¿pero que haces?—pregunto asustada, mientras tocaba la pequeña coleta que Len me avía echo hace poco, supongo cuando nos besamos la primera vez.

-tranquila somos gemelos no lo notaran—contesto mientras se ponía el vestido de la princesa.

-¿q-que que quieres d-decir?—pregunto con la voz entre cortada, ella tenia miedo a la respuesta que Len pudiera dar.

-pronto este país, probablemente acabara—dijo mientras subía su cierre—por mano de los ciudadanos enfadados—dijo mientras se dirigía a mi habitación—si eso es lo que merecemos, yo asumiré toda la culpa—contesto mientras se ponía un broche en la cabeza en forma de una roza negra—voy a prestarte mi ropa—dijo mientras me miraba decidido—póntela y escapa de inmediato—me dijo mientras me entregaba una capucha que identifique como de Kakono.

La princesa no se movía, estaba tan sorprendida como asustada, y yo lo sabia, pues yo sentía exactamente lo mismo, Len solo la miraba aun con la capucha extendida, pero cuando escucho que la puerta del castillo se abría con brusquedad, la tomo del brazo y la arrastro a la habitación, encerrándola en el armario de la misma, dándole la capucha, ella solo comenzó a llorar mientras la abrazaba, el la miro y le hiso una señal con el dedo indicándole que guardara silencio, ella de algún modo obedeció.

-¡hemos venido por usted princesa!—escuche decir, a Mirai, de algún modo avía aparecido sentada en la cama de la princesa, podía ver a Len dándole la espalda a la puerta, y a Mirai azotar la misma, para después tomar a Len por el brazo y jalarlo con brusquedad.

-¡tan brusca como hombre!—grito Len cuando Mirai lo jalo, era sorpréndete el parecido de nuestras voces, tanto que Mirai parece no sospechar el cambio, pues aun así lo jalo fuera del castillo, pude ver como Len miraba por ultima vez el armario donde la princesa se encontraba.

Volví a parpadear, pude notar que era mas tarde, por la posición del sol, también pude notar que el armario comenzaba lentamente a abrirse, dejándome ver a la princesa salir del mismo. Pude ver que avía estado llorando desde que se llevaron a Len, pero algo hiso que me sobresaltara pues las campanas avían sonado dos veces, supongo anunciando la hora que era, ella se levanto despacio mientras lentamente se limpiaba las rebeldes lagrimas que aun resbalaban por sus mejillas, regreso la mirada al armario, agachándose para tomar la capucha que Len le avía dado, y se la puso, mientras lentamente se dirigía a la puerta.

-"¿Qué estará pensando?"—Me pregunte mientras sentía que alguien me tomaba de la muñeca con delicadeza, pero me empujaba hasta entrar en la princesa—"de nuevo atrapada"—suspire, y era cierto de nuevo no podía moverme.

Ella camino lentamente hasta la entrada principal, y cuando salió miro a ambos lados, como buscando señales de vida, pero no avía nadie, solo estaba ella, pero de fondo solo se escuchaban gritos, de alegría y celebración, y fue cuando acelero su paso y comenzó a correr en dirección a los gritos, cuando llego solo vio a mucha gente reunida enfrente de una guillotina, la sangre se me helo, pensé que la princesa moriría a sangre fría a mano de los aldeanos, pero jamás pensé que Len tomaría mi lugar, esto avía dejado de ser el dulce sueño de hace un rato para volverse una pesadilla, una cruel pesadilla.

El tiempo paso entre gritos de felicidad que se intensificaron, cuando las campanas tocaron tres veces, y en ese momento salió Len, todavía con mi vestido, directo hasta la guillotina, a su muerte inminente, por un momento le rogaba a dios que me despertara, que no siguiera con esto, que era una tortura para mi verlo así, pero como si no fuera suficiente la princesa comenzó a acercarse mas y mas a la guillotina, por fin Len fue colocado en su lugar.

-a pero si ya es hora de la merienda—dijo Len en un tono tan inocente y tan parecido al mi tono de voz, pero jamás dirigió la mirada al publico, solo miraba a un punto muerto, no reconocía donde era.

Todo paso tan rápido, era el final del sueño y el inicio de la peor pesadilla de mi vida, ver como esa cuchilla bajaba fue lo mas aterrador que me pudo haber pasado, simplemente quería que todo terminara, quería despertar, quería hacerlo ¡ahora!

x..X..x..X..x

Desperté, intentando gritar, pero avía una mano en mi boca impidiendo que lo hiciera, mire con miedo alrededor, no podía ver de quien era esa mano, pero si podía ver que ya no estaba en el cuarto de Mirai…

Fin Del Capitulo

* * *

11 hojas, 5,076 palabras despues xD

aclaraciones:

llano: etto mmm ok? ._.

Avril: siempre te ganan xD, claro que si son cariñosos porfavor! ¬¬, primero, no se si sabes pero llevan 6 MESES de conoserse! creeo que es suficente tiempo ¬¬, segundo, ^^, tercero ¬w¬, aaa solo lo dije por cariño, te quiero aunque seas algo lenta xD, hoy use trs escudos! jojo creeo que eso me protejera para lo que les preparo para el proximo cap ¬w¬, espero y que aya gustado mi adaptacion xD jaja esta es la saga evil al estilo Isa xD jaja, y uvo mucho amor ¬w¬ o no? ademas Mirai no puede desaparecer ¬¬ no antes de lo que tengo planeado, sii ella desaparecera de eso puedes estar segura xD, ^^ buelvo a subirlo por ti xD jaja te quiero! nyaaa x3

kamaca112: si yase es re triste y re feo pero asi era Rin con Len al principio xD, y jamas dije que Mirai fuera mas importante que Rin para Len y si eso entendiste lo siento, pero bueno espero y te aya gustado este cap ^^

Rin Kazami: sii soy malvada xD me alegra que te gustara x3, tu eres genial tu si me entiendes x3 esque es tan genial aveses verlos sufrir x3 espero y este capp te gustara ^^

bueno bueno! como aun no tengo el cap 7 tardare años en subir el siguiente (espero y no xD ) bueno espero y les aya gustado la Saga evil Vercion Isa x3 jaja y que me dejen Reviews sino morire y matare a la gente ¬¬ me mate escribiendolo xD y quiero saber como esta jaja espero y les aya gustado ^^ cuidencen hasta la proxima

bye bye

Isa-chan!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! si yase algunos querran matarme por aver tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la verdad es que no tengo escusa ¬¬, no estoy en blanco, solo venia a rogarles misericordia y perdon =.= espero y puedan perdonar mi retraso, pero aun asi queria decirles que el cap 8 ya fue escrito! osea que solo tengo que escribir el 9 y todo el fic abra terminado! la verdad me pone muy triste =.=U pero sabia que algun dia ese dia llegaria, pero bueno! Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes!

aki ta!:

Capitulo 7

Eran las 3:00 am, en la residencia Tenshi, todos lo que estaban en la misma dormían, esepto dos personas, una rubia y un joven exactamente igual a la primera, que estaba sobre ella, cubriendo su boca en un intento de opacar sus gritos, sin saber que, solo lograba que lo intentara con mas ganas, ella no lo reconocía, puesto ambos estaban en la completa obscuridad, cosa que hacia que ella sintiera mas miedo, además del echo que ella forcejeaba por liberarse y el solo esperaba en completo silencio a que se calmara, pero simplemente ella no podía hacerlo, pero todo cambio cuando el chico, sintió su mano humedecerse.

-Rin, Rin cálmate—susurro al ver que tenia tanto miedo que comenzó a llorar, ella con un gran esfuerzo retiro la mano del chico de su boca.

-¿Len?, ¿Eres tu?—pregunto ella con la voz entrecortada.

-si Rin, soy yo, siento haberte asu…—contesto pero fue interrumpido por el improvisado abrazo de su acompañante.

El silencio se hiso presente, y solo se veía a dos rubios en una posición comprometedora, puesto el chico estaba sobre ella con cada pierna alado de las caderas de la rubia, y ella lo abrazaba mientras entre sollozos, no quería soltarlo, realmente no quería, pero su llanto preocupo al chico, el la tomo de los hombros, y la separo de el mirándola a los ojos, esos hermoso ojos azules ahora cubiertos por las lagrimas…

-Rin, siento haberte asustado, fue mi culpa, debí haberte dicho que era yo, lo siento no llores—le rogo el rubio preocupado y a la vez desesperado, no le gustaba que ella llorara, y mucho menos si era su culpa, se sentía basura, se sentía la peor de las basuras.

-no es tu culpa—contesto ella mientras cubría su rostro y seguía llorando.

-entonces dime, ¿Qué paso?—pregunto el igual de preocupado.

-es que tuve una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla—contesto ella mientras cubría su rostro y ponía su cabeza en sus piernas, las hubiera abrazado y puesto su cabeza en las rodillas pero, el rubio aun estaba sobre ella.

-calma ya paso—contesto intentando consolarla, mientras la abrazaba.

-Len, quiero irme—contesto mientras levantaba la cabeza—quiero estar en casa, por favor—rogo la chica realmente no quería estar en esa casa, no después de lo que soñó, el rubio solo se quito de encima de ella, y dijo: "lo usted que dese" contesto haciendo una reverencia, y fue por las cosas, hubiera sido realmente lindo, de no ser porque eso era exactamente igual que en la pesadilla de la chica…

El chico regreso cargando dos maletas y un libro, le sonrió a su acompañante y le mostro las llaves del auto, para indicarle que se fueran.

El camino de regreso a casa fue en completo silencio, solo avían tenido un pequeño interrogatorio, al principio de su viaje de regreso y después de eso todo se volvió completo silencio, pues eran las 3:30 de la madrugada, y el rubio estaba cansado, por lo que tenia que prestar cien porciento atención a la carretera y ella solo miraba sus piernas, ella pudo sentir como el auto, daba vuelta por lo que supo que estaban por llegar, cuando llegaron, el rubio bajo rápido, y ella solo suspiro, durante todo el camino, no pudo dejar de pensar que avía arruinado la noche de su hermano, que estaba molesto porque se fueron de la pijama da de la castaña solo por una pesadilla infantil, pero sabia que ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, por lo que tomo aquel libro y salió del auto, pudo ver que el chico apenas se disponía a abrirle la puerta.

-Rin…—dijo el chico pero fue interrumpido.

-¿estas molesto conmigo?—pregunto ella algo triste, conocía la respuesta y no le gustaba.

-¿Por qué abría de estarlo?—pregunto con algo de ironía.

-porque te saque de la pijama da de Mirai, solo por una tonta pesadilla—contesto ella pero el rubio no dijo nada—además de que supongo que querías estar con ella—iba a continuar pero escucho como algo caía atrás de ella, apenas iba a voltear, sintió unos brazos que la aprisionaban con cariño.

-Rin, ¿Qué aun no lo entiendes?—contesto en un susurro suave, mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro de la chica—no ahí nada ni nadie, que me importe mas que tu, ¿sabes porque?—pregunto recibiendo una respuesta negativa—porque te amo, mas que a nada en el universo, eres la mejor hermana que alguien pueda pedir—contesto mientras besaba tiernamente su mejilla—gracias por estar para mi siempre, te amo—termino el chico, pero continuo con su abrazo.

Aquellos rubios se quedaron en silencio, realmente no les importaba tener que quedarse así por la eternidad, porque realmente disfrutaban la presencia del otro, pero tenia que terminar era necesario.

-¿ahora me dirás cual fue tu pesadilla?—pregunto el rubio mientras la volteaba y la miraba a los ojos tiernamente.

La chica solo suspiro, y comenzó a contarle detalladamente su pesadilla, el chico solo la miraba y escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que salía de la boca de la rubia, hasta que termino.

-sabes, si tu pesadilla se volviera realidad—dijo el chico, por si no lo han notado, ella omitió los momentos "Íntimos" de la princesa y su sirviente—yo no dudaría en dar mi vida por ti—dijo con una sonrisa—a demás ¿sabes que seria lo ultimo en lo que pensaría?—le pregunto ella solo negó con la cabeza—le rogaría a dios, que si volviera a nacer, quisiera ser tu gemelo y jugar contigo otra vez—contesto mientras su voz se perdía y se convertida en un susurro suave.

Tal vez era por el cansancio, o porque su cerebro no funcionaba bien en ese momento, pero ambos comenzaron a acercarse, hasta fundirse en un beso, el la tomo por la cintura y ella a su vez por el cuello, era un beso dulce y tierno.

Eran aproximadamente las 3:50 de la madrugada, por ende no avía ni un alma en la calle, solo un par de rubios idénticos, fundiéndose en un dulce beso, a ninguno de los dos les importaban los vecinos, o que sus maletas estuvieran en el suelo, junto con el libro de la rubia, a ellos solo les importaba el sabor de los labios del otro, pero el chico no se conformo y con su lengua comenzó a pedir paso hacia la boca de la rubia, pero en ese instante ella reacciono y se alejo de el con rapidez, el la miro confundido pero rápidamente recobro su postura y tomo su maleta dijo "Buenas noches" y entro a la casa dejando mas confundida a la rubia.

Después de unos segundos, ella llevo una de sus manos a su boca y toco delicadamente sus labios, cuatro veces en una noche, 3 en aquel sueño con un horrible final y una vez en la realidad, ¿pero porque esas mariposas seguían aquí?, ¿Qué acaso jamás fueron de la princesa?...

x…X…x…X…x

han pasado varias semanas desde la pijama da de Mirai, y ahora la rubia solo duerme en su cama, desde la ultima a la que asistió han ávido tres, y a todas ellas se a negado a asistir, a pesar de los insistimientos de Miku y Teto, porque si, solo ellas insistían, Mirai solo le sonreía y le decía, "comprendo" y Len, Len realmente no le decía ni eso, desde el "incidente" Len la evita y la trata como a una extraña, y eso era algo que a ella la lastimaba profundamente, algo que no podía soportar, pero a su vez no podía cambiar…

La rubia comenzó a moverse, indicando de ese modo que desertaba, tomo su celular, para ver la hora, suspiro, y lo dejo de lado, lentamente se incorporo y salió de su habitación igual de lento, se detuvo unos segundos minado la pared, para lentamente dar la vuelta y ver en su puerta una nota, que ella de ante mano sabia que estaba ahí…

"Rin, siento dejarte toda la limpieza a ti, pero tuve que salir por un asunto importante, te prometo que el próximo sábado seré yo quien limpie todo…

Len"

Eso era exactamente lo que decía la nota y la rubia sin leerla conocía su contendido, siempre era básicamente lo mismo, puesto Len últimamente no pasa tiempo en casa, siempre avía algo "importante" que tenia que atender, pero eso ya no tenia importancia, sabia que nada cambiaria, no por algo que ella hiciera.

Ella suspiro y entro de nuevo en su habitación, seria el primer lugar que limpiaría, cuando termino con la zona de guerra que ella llamaba habitación, entro en la de su hermano, que a diferencia de la suya, estaba ordenada, e septo por algo de ropa que estaba en el suelo y la cama que estaba des tendida, comenzó a recoger la ropa y cuando lo hiso encontró una libre que tenia en la portada escrito "canciones", la curiosidad le gano, eran viejas canciones que escribieron juntos, y lo sabia porque debajo de casa una de ellas estaba escrito "Len&Rin", era un hermoso recuerdo, pero era solo eso, un recuerdo, dejo la libreta en el escritorio de su hermano, alado de su computadora, tendió la cama y fue a la sala, seria el ultimo lugar que limpiaría.

Después de un rato de limpieza, solo le faltaba limpiar una pequeña mesita de noche que se encontraba enfrente de los sillones, se agacho para limpiarla, cuando escucho que algo de vidrio caía y se rompía, cuando levanto la mirada, pudo ver que era una de las fotografías que estaban en un pequeño buro, callo rompiendo el vidrio, suspiro levantándose con la intención de recogerlo.

-¿Por qué te abras caído?—pregunto ella al aire, mientras miraba el porta retratos contra el suelo, se agacho para recogerlo, pero algo la sorprendió, era una foto de ella y su hermano, tomados de la mano, era una foto nada vieja, tenia a lo mucho cuatro meses de haber sido tomada, pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era, que el vidrio se avía roto exactamente por la mitad.

La rubia soltó la fotografía de la impresión, sin poder contener sus lágrimas, aquel accidente, era tan parecido a la realidad, y ella lo sabia, sabia que al igual que es esa fotografía, estaba perdiendo a su hermano, aun y cuando lo sabia, no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo…

Rin PVO:

Me puse mis zapatos lo mas rápido que pude, y salí de la casa a toda velocidad, no sabia que estaba haciendo, pero algo me decía que tenia que buscar a Len, que era necesario, pero ¿Dónde comenzar a buscar? y ¿Qué aria o le diría cuando lo viera?, pero no tuve tiempo para pensar, pues apenas entre en un parque cercano a donde vivíamos, pude verlo… con Mirai.

Len y Mirai se besaban, ella era un poco mas baja por lo que estaba parada de puntitas, Len solo sostenía el rostro de Mirai.

Lo sabía, algo dentro de mí se rompió, pude sentir como unas lágrimas rebeldes mojaban mis mejillas, pero aun así no podía moverme para limpiarlas.

Después de unos minutos, que se me hicieron eternos, Len y Mirai se separaron, ellos se miraban con una ternura infinita, pero no duro mucho, pues Len volvió a apoderarse de los labios de Mirai.

Eso era demasiado para mi, no podía soportarlo, comencé a retroceder, mientras abría la boca, pero simplemente las palabras no salían, me di la vuelta y comencé a correr de regreso a casa, pero no duro mucho mi retirada…

Pude sentir un fuerte golpe, que me elevo del suelo, para después sentir como mi cuerpo golpeaba algo de cristal, cosa que identifique como un parabrisas, para después escuchar los gritos agudos de Mirai y la voz de Len gritando mi nombre, pero lo ultimo que escuche, fue la voz de aquella desconocida, que susurraba "este es el inicio del fin", no pensé mucho en eso, pues pude sentir como mi cabeza se estrellaba fuertemente contra el pavimentó…

Fin del Cap.

* * *

si yase... si no querian asesinarme por la tardanza, con el final lo aran =.=

aclaraciones:

kamaca112: sip lose, pero bueno no creeo que ahora quieras darle justificasion a Len verdad ._., me alegra que te gustara ^^ y disculpame por aver tardado tanto! porfavor! espero y el cap te aya gustado ^^

Avril: sip siempre te ganas xD, jajajajaj xD creeo que hoy no puedo defender a Mirai xD o a Len, no creeo que mis escudos me sirvan contra la bomba nuclear que hise ._. y me alegra que te gustara la saga Evil vercion Isa! xD jaja y esta vez el capricho de suvirlo fue de Hikaru xD te quiero nyaa x3

Neko C: no te preocupes por no aver comentado, me alegra que lo estuvieras leyendo ^^, la verdad tus historias me gustan y se me hace un enorme honor que leas las mias ^^, pues si en sierto modo si se revelan parte de las personalidades de los personajes xD, y si enrealidad Kakono es el personaje que mas me gusto xD, y lo uso en pero bueno aun no comprendo del todo donde lleva "H" y donde no xD, y calmate solo es un consejo ^^ no me molesta en lo absoluto, siento aver tardado tanto ._. espero que te aya gustado el cap ^^ y gracias por leer

bueno chicos es todo por HOY, no es el final del fic, aun faltan dos capitulos, y espero que les gusten ^^ pues les tengo varias sorpresas, cosas que estoy segura no se esperavan pero bueno espero que les aya gustado el cap ^^ y que sigan leyendo mi fic, hatsa pronto, espero no tardar tanto como con este ^^^aunque ya lo tengo escrito xD, cuidencen

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


	8. Chapter 8

_He resurgido de entre las cenisas, para asi vuestras pesadillas realialisar..._

despues de mi patetika entrada, vine pedirles una disculpa por mi retraso, pero gue algo que estaba fuera de mi alcanze! mi computadora se descompuso! fue horrible, pero he de admitir que eso me dio el suficiente tiempo para escribir un One-shot ¬w¬ xD jaja, bueno porfin les traigo el tan esperado cap 8 x3 recien esribido, correjido y leido, espero que les guste ^^, Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes...

aki ta!:

Cap. 8

Llevaba varios minutos sin pensar en algo concreto, sabía que estaba contra el suelo, con mi cabeza apoyada en mi brazo, pero no sabía porque no sentía dolor alguno, y por miedo a sentirlo no abrí mis ojos.

-¿estoy muerta?—pregunte, sabia la respuesta, era algo obvia, puesto acababa de ser atropellada, pero aun así, sabía que nadie me contestaría, no sé porque hago preguntas tan tontas.

-no—escuche decir, me sorprendí tanto, no pensé estar acompañada, además de no esperar esa respuesta, me sorprendió tanto que por fin abrí mis ojos, pero todo era obscuridad, y solo podía verme a mí, como si de una vela me tratara.

-¿en coma?—pregunte de nuevo.

-no—me respondió aquella voz femenina.

-¿agonizando?—

-no—

-¿delirando?—

-no—

-¿inconsciente?—

-no—

-¿en el pavimento?—

-no—

-¿dormida?—es pregunta se me hacia absurda, pero no me quedaba ninguna otra.

-en cierto modo, si—me contesto de nuevo sorprendiéndome, me incorpore lentamente, voltee a ver a la dueña de esa voz, y pude verla…

Mirai no Tenshi, ella quien me avía quitado todo, mis amigos, mi orgullo, mi felicidad, a mi hermano, se atrevía a sonreírme, pero avía algo diferente con su sonrisa, parecía sincera, como si ya no tuviera intención de lastimarme, aun y cuando ya no pude hacerlo más…

-¿Mirai?—pregunte estaba realmente sorprendida de que ella estuviera aquí.

-si Rin, soy yo, ¿estas bien?—me pregunto con una sonrisa mientras me extendía su mano, estaba vestida completamente de blanco, tenía una blusa sin hombros pero de manga larga, que era suelta, y alado de cada brazo, la blusa tenia pequeños listones en forma de moños, y además de eso traía puesto un pequeño short, blanco de mezclilla, tarde tanto en aceptar su mano, que pensé que la quitaría.

-Mirai, te dije que la dejaras descansar—escuche decir a Kakono a mis espaldas.

-lose, pero ella sola despertó—le contesto a Kakono con una sonrisa.

Esperen un momento, ¿ellas se conocen?, ¿pero cómo?, si Kakono solo aparece en mis sueños, aunque bien esto podría ser solo un sueño, solo un producto de mi imaginación.

-¿ustedes se conocen?—pregunte, sabía que cual sea la respuesta, no podía fiarme, pues solo era un sueño, un sueño absurdo.

-¿Qué si conozco a Tenshi?—me pregunto Mirai mientras apuntaba a Kakono. Pero aun no entiendo porque la llamo "Tenshi".

-si, Mirai y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo—contesto Kakono con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué Mirai te llamo "Tenshi"?—pregunte ignorando el modo irónico en el que me avía contestado Kakono.

-porque ese es mi apeido, me llamo Kakono no Tenshi—me contesto mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia, pero si ella se apeida "no Tenshi" eso quiere decir…

-¿ustedes son hermanas?—pregunte realmente sorprendida, eso era lo último que me avía pasado por la cabeza, pude ver que Kakono ponía su mano debajo de su barbilla, como si estuviera pensando.

-el pasado y el futuro son hijos del un mismo padre y una misma madre, y es el tiempo y el destino—susurro, ¿Que diablos me estaba diciendo?—pero en cambio el presente, es hijo ilegitimo, del destino y la decisión—continuo, realmente no tengo idea de que me habla—en cierto modo, si—concluyo, ¿tanto le costaba contestarme eso?

No sé que trataba de hacer, no sé si trataba de confundirme, pero solo sé que eso era algo que no me esperaba, Kakono y Mirai, ¿hermanas?, nada tenía sentido, Mirai nos dijo varias veces que era hija única y Kakono solo aparece en mis sueños, era imposible que fueran hermanas…

-¿Por qué a mí?, ¿Por qué Mirai se empeño tanto en lastimarme?, ¿Por qué se empeño en robarme a mi hermano?, ¿Por qué?—pregunte mientras me agachaba y comenzaba a llorar, me sentía impotente.

-¿yo?, ¿robarte a Len?—me contesto con ironía, una ironía hiriente—pero si prácticamente me lo diste servido en bandeja de plata—me contesto más hiriente que antes—yo no hice nada, tú te lo hiciste sola-¿Dónde avía quedado esa dulce Mirai de hace unos segundos?

-no podemos culparla Mirai, estar perdidamente enamorada de tu hermano, es algo que tarda en asimilarse—contesto Kakono, esperen ¿yo enamorada de Len?

-no estoy enamorada de Len—conteste decidida, pero algo muy dentro de mi me decía que mentía.

-¿ah?, ¿si?—me pregunto Kakono con ironía— entonces dime, ¿Por qué dices que Mirai te robo a Len?—me pregunto yo realmente intente responderle, pero sencillamente no pude—ves, de nuevo solo quieres engañarte, pero no puedo culparte, la sociedad ha creado estereotipos, de lo que está bien o está mal, y para tu desgracia, estar enamorada de un familiar tan cercano como lo es un hermano, se cataloga como algo malo—me contesto mientras movía sus manos restándole importancia al asunto, hay algo que no comprendí, porque hablaba en pasado, como si ya hubiera tenido esta plática conmigo—aunque ahora que lo pienso… ustedes son como Romeo y Julieta—me dijo mientras volvía a mirarme—separados por su apeido y la sociedad, obligados a esconder su amor, como si se tratara de algo impuro—me miro con seriedad—aunque pensándolo mejor—contesto con ironía, desviando su mirada al cielo—ellos jamás se amaron, porque de ser así, hubieran renunciado a su fortuna, junto con su apeido— añadió, ¿esta retando a Romeo y Julieta?—pero aunque ustedes renuncien a su apeido, jamás podrán renunciar a su sangre…—me contesto con seriedad—pero entiéndelo mi Julieta, tus días de princesa terminaron hace mucho—me contesto con seriedad,¿ a qué se refiere que mis días de princesa terminaron?

-¿mis días de princesa?—le pregunte, pude ver que me sonrió mientras desviaba su mirada con Mirai y asentía, parecía que le daba una orden, pero no comprendí.

- "Ahora, todos de rodillas"-

Cuando escuche la voz de Mirai, abrí mis ojos a más no poder.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo

En algún lugar,

Existió el reino de la

inhumanidad

Y ese reino era gobernado por

La joven princesa

Con catorce de edad.

No, de nuevo esa canción no, ¿pero qué tiene que ver esta canción, con la pregunta que le hice a Kakono?

Pero Mirai callo, y Kakono regreso su mirada a mí.

-poseía lujos y elegantes muebles—me dijo con seriedad, no estaba cantando, como Mirai hace poco lo hacía—un sirviente con un rostro similar—siguió con su plática, no pude evitar recordar a Len—el nombre de su corcel era Josephime—continuo, no se a que quiere llegar con esto—todo cuanto quisiera podía poseer, solo bastaba tirar de una cuera y ya está—continuo—si la gente se oponía a ella… simplemente los eliminaba a todos—concluyo, ¿estaba relatando la historia de la princesa?

Estuve unos cuantos minutos en silencio, en los que Mirai seguía cantando, mientras daba vueltas, como si bailara con alguien, cuando dejo de cantar ella solo hiso una reverencia, mientras tarareaba otra canción, pero no tengo idea cual.

-¿a qué quieres llegar con esto?—pregunte, ella solo me miro con una sonrisa.

-todo el tiempo, Len a estado para ti, pero tú solo te has preocupado por ti misma y la sociedad—me respondió Mirai, por su tono de voz, parecía seria—ya una vez dio la vida por ti, ¿y como se lo pagas?, lastimándolo con tu rechazo—me contesto mientras miraba al suelo, pude ver como llevaba su mano a la espalda, y Kakono dirigía una mirada preocupada a ella—¿o me negaras que antes de que yo apareciera, no preferías una tarde con Kaito a el propio Len?—me contesto con enojo, mientras me miraba con odio.

-¡Mirai detente!—pude la voz de Kakono, pero aparentemente Mirai no la escucho, puesto saco una katana de su espalda, y se abalanzo sobre mí, pude escuchar a Kakono gritarme que corriera, tarde pero retrocedí, ella me sonrió con malicia, no comprendí hasta que sentí que mi espalda chocaba contra una pared.

-debí haberte cortado el cuello cuando tuve la oportunidad—me grito, cada segundo podía ver como esa katana se acercaba mas y mas, podía sentir como su filo cortaba mi cuello, aun y cuando ni siquiera me avía tocado, pero todo paso tan rápido, pude escuchar como alguien tronaba sus dedos, y en ese instante Mirai se detuvo, a escasos centímetros de mi expuesto cuello.

Ella lentamente soltó su katana, mientras sus ojos se quedaban sin vida y caía al suelo, atrás de ella se encontraba Kakono aun con sus dedos juntos, aparentemente ella avía sido quien me salvo la vida o en su defecto, mato a Mirai, me arrodille junto a Mirai, ella no podía estar muerta.

-calma, solo esta inconsciente, pronto despertara—me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras me extendía su mano, para levantarme—ven—añadió, con algo de miedo tome su mano, y la seguí.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?—pregunte, con miedo, no todos los días conoces a alguien que puede matarte con solo tronar los dedos. Ella solo miro al cielo.

-tu felicidad—me dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y me sonreía con sinceridad—quieres que todo sea como antes, ¿no es verdad?—me pregunto con una actitud amable, lentamente asentí— ¿quieres que Len vuelva a estar contigo verdad?—me repitió, volvía a asentir.

-¿a qué quieres llegar con esto?—pregunte cansada de tanta pregunta sin sentido, claro que quería volver al pasado, pero eso es imposible.

-te ofrezco un trato—me dijo mientras se volteaba para mirarme—no puedo hacer que el presente cambie, Len esta perdidamente enamorado de Mirai—me dijo mientras miraba a Mirai en el suelo—no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para remediarlo, además—corto en seco, mientras sacaba tomaba un pequeño reloj de arena que usaba como collar, y lo miraba con atención, no podía ver nada diferente, los granos de arena caían, algo rápido pero caían, de improviso se detuvo de golpe y Kakono solo me dirigió una mirada despreocupada—acabas de entrar en coma—me contesto, mientras estiraba su blusa y guardaba de nuevo el reloj.

-pero Mirai me dijo que estaba dormida, no en coma—conteste, no podía creer lo que Kakono me decía.

-porque en cierto modo lo estabas, si sabes que es la anestesia, ¿verdad?—me contesto con ironía.

Mire unos segundos al suelo, todo lo que Kakono me decía tenía que ser mentira, yo no podía entrar en coma, no podía…

-¿Cuál es el trato?—pregunte, ella solo me sonrió.

-te ofrezco regresar al día donde todo comenzó, que nadie además de nosotras recuerde algo—me contesto con seriedad—te ofrezco la posibilidad de cambiar este futuro, te ofrezco tu felicidad—abrí la boca para aceptar, pero ella me interrumpió—o, puedes dejar las cosas como están, dejar que Len se quede con Mirai, ellos en unos años se casaran y tendrán dos hijas—me dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Mirai, aun se encontraba en el suelo, parecía que no se avía movido desde que Kakono la dejo ahí.

Con eso comprendí que la felicidad de Len estaba con Mirai, no conmigo, pero aun sabiendo eso, no podía dejar de sentir esta presión en el pecho, que no me deja respirar, y así comprendí, yo amaba a Len, lo amaba, no como a un hermano, sino como a un hombre, un hombre que quiero conmigo por la eternidad, pero él, no quiere lo mismo y estoy obligada a comprender.

-¿Qué pasara conmigo?—pregunte temerosa de la respuesta.

-morirás poco antes de el nacimiento de la primera hija de Len—me contesto seria, eso quería decir que si escogía la felicidad de Len, mi muerte era segura… suspire, mientras serraba los ojos.

-escojo la de el—conteste decidida, era mi hermano después de todo, aun y cuando mi muerte era segura, lo único que yo deseaba era su felicidad.

-está bien—me contesto Kakono, mientras extendía su mano, con una sonrisa.

-pero debes jurarme que él será feliz—dije antes de estrechar su mano.

-no tienes de que preocuparte—me contesto con aquella sonrisa, suspire por última vez y lo sabía.

Acepte la mano de Kakono, así serrando nuestro contrato, mi vida por la felicidad de Len, yo lo amaba más que a nada en el universo y así se lo demostraba, dejándolo ir, aunque jamás fue mío…

Fin del Cap.

* * *

les gusto?

aclaraciones...

Neko C.: ^^ cualquier consejo es vien resivido, porque aun soy una principiante xD jajaja, si yase la ago mucho sufrir, pero aveses es nesesario un poco de sufrimiendo para encontrar la felicidad xD o asi lo pienso yo, tambien ame ese beso ¬w¬ xD, jajaja etto creeo que la anestecia evito que pudiera contestar tu pregunta ._. xD jajaja y como veras Kakono salio todo este cap xD jaja espero que te aya gustado, y si ya comenze a escribir el final espero que tambien te guste ^^

bueno! solo tuve un comentario -.- asi qe ya no tengo mas que decir -.-, espero que les aya gustado este peculiar cap ^^ y esperen el proximo que ya esta siendo escrito, y quiero comentarios! onegaii -.- xD cuidencen hasta la proxima

bye bye

Isa-chan!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! hace tanto tiempo no actualiso xD la verdad pasaron tantas cosas, una amiga tubo un acidente, tuve una desepcion amorosa (de la cual al dia sigiente y gracias a Alicia y mi orgullo estava mejor que bien) y la peor de todas mi compu volvio a descomponerse por no decir que tube un bloque de inspiracion horrible xD pero despues de eso aki estoy actualisando uno de los fic que mas me e tardado en terminar (solo son 9 capitulos y me tarde 7 meses ._. ) pero ya no los aburro. Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes

bueno aki esta el tan esperado final! espero que les guste :D

Cap. 9

De nuevo en aquel lugar, como te fascina ir a tu lugar especial cada vez que tienes problemas, antes era la costa o en su defecto tu habitación, pero ahora es este hermoso parque. He de admitir que eres mucho más rápido que ella, ya te diste cuenta que la amas… ¿verdad?, pero dime… ¿enserio tenias que perderla para que lo aceptaras?, ¿algo tan obvio como tu amor por ella?

Las finas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, tu levantas la vista, como si eso evitara que la lluvia te mojara, resignado la bajas de nuevo, es tan inútil tratar de no mojarte, como inútil tratar de esconder tu amor por ella, la amas admítelo, estas celoso admítelo, estás perdido, ríndete, huye, evita el dolor, simplemente… renuncia a ella… es lo que quieres hacer…

No puedo meterme… puesto, yo ya jugué mis cartas… ahora te toca a ti jugar las tuyas… ¿enserio quieres perder a tu dulce princesa… sin haber peleado antes por ella?

Aquello es tan agobiante para ti… tanto que no notaste la compañía de esa joven castaña, aun y cuando tiene su mirada morada sobre ti, aun y cuando toma tu mano… mientras intenta hacer que la escuches…

x..X..x..X..x

Rin PVO:

Obscuridad, inmensa y profunda obscuridad, ¿acaso esto es lo que se siente estar muerta?, pude escuchar algo en aquel profundo silencio… era una puerta, que se abre y se cierra… algo al mismo tiempo me obliga a abrir los ojos…

Lo primero que pude ver fue el techo de mi casa, no podía creerlo, lentamente me levante, para ver todo, era mi sala… esto es asombroso, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me siento feliz por algo tan insignificante como esto… pero… rápidamente voltee mi mirada, encontrándome con Len… el se acercaba lentamente hacia mi… me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude, haciendo así que la sabana que tenia enzima se callera…

Traía puesto un short negro y un suéter naranja… la misma ropa que "accidentalmente" Mirai avía arruinado… pero ¿Cómo?... mire de nuevo a Len, el traía puesto un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa de manga larga blanca…

"_te ofrezco regresar al día donde todo comenzó, que nadie además de nosotras recuerde algo… te ofrezco la posibilidad de cambiar este futuro, te ofrezco tu felicidad… o, puedes dejar las cosas como están, dejar que Len se quede con Mirai…"_

Yo no elegí esto...

Fin Rin PVO

Fuera de la ventana avía dos chicas observando la situación, una más interesada que la otra, la menor era castaña de ojos morados y piel tostada, aparentaba unos 16 años, tenía puesto una falda blanca con detalles cremas esponjada, una blusa sin hombros pero de manga larga, con un listón en forma de moño de cada lado y unas zapatillas estilo bailarina blancas con listones, ella contrastaba con la obscura noche. La mayor que aparentaba unos 17 o 18 años, era de cabello negro con matices en morado, de tez blanca y ojos negros azulados, tenia puesta una falda esponjada en capas negra, una blusa sin hombros obscura que tenia listones en forma de moño de cada lado, también traía unas zapatillas estilo bailarina negras con listones, todo esto debajo de una capucha gris obscura, ella a diferencia de su compañera se perdía en la obscuridad. La castaña dejaba caer sus pies por el borde de la ventana mientras le daba la espalda a la misma, pues estaba mas entretenida viendo el cielo nocturno. En cambio la azabache abrasaba sus rodillas mientras miraba con atención el interior de la casa. Ambas en silencio.

-¿Por qué le mentiste?—pregunto la castaña sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

-yo no le mentí, ella me pidió la felicidad de su hermano—contesto Kakono en su defensa.

-pero tu le dijiste que su felicidad estaba conmigo—pregunto de nuevo Mirai.

-no, yo le dije que si se quedaba contigo, jamás dije que iba a ser feliz a tu lado—respondió la azabache con un toque de ironía.

-pero eso fue lo que ella entendió —repitió la castaña, mientras subía las piernas.

-ese no es mi problema—respondió con mas ironía.

La castaña suspiro mientras dirigía una mirada al interior de la casa, parecía no aver cambiado, Rin y Len aun tomados de la mano, Rin sin entender que pasaba y Len confundido por la actitud de su hermana…

-si ella hubiera escogido su felicidad… ¿se la hubieras dado?—pregunto la castaña refiriéndose a la Kagamine, sabía que cualquier respuesta que la azabache le diera la tomaría por sorpresa.

-¡claro!—respondió alegremente la chica y como era de esperarse, la castaña se sorprendió por esa respuesta—si le daría su felicidad si me la hubiera pedido, hubiéramos regresado a esta época y para que ella fuera feliz, hubiera borrado todos sus recuerdos y no me volvería a meter…—rio con ironía y a la vez con maldad la azabache, de nuevo la castaña solo suspiro y regreso su mirada al interior de la casa…

x..X..x..X..x

Después de unos largos minutos de silencio el rubio abrió la boca y comenzó:

-lo sie…-susurro el chico, pero fue interrumpido.

-Len, espera… no te disculpes…—contesto la chica, mientras lo miraba con miedo… sencillamente no entendía que pasaba.

Aquella chica le avía dicho que la felicidad de su hermano estaba con la causante de su sufrimiento… pero, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?... estaba ahí, con él, solo ella, no avía Mirai, no avía Kakono… solo ella y el amor de su vida… su prohibido amor… su Romeo… su gemelo… su Len…

-Len… necesitamos hablar—susurro la chica mientras tomaba la mano del joven y suspiraba, abriendo de nueva cuenta la boca—se que tal vez me odiaras después de esto… no te culpare si lo haces—continuo, su acompañante solo abrió la boca para contradecirla, pero ella lo silencio poniendo su dedo en los labios del chico, tomo aire—Len…-pero fue interrumpida por el incesante sonido de su teléfono… suspiro frustrada, mientras resignada contestaba…

-¿Qué paso?, te estuve esperando en el restaurante—pregunto un joven que por su tono de voz parecía molesto.

-lo siento Kaito, pero no es buen momento—contesto la chica mientras miraba a su gemelo.

-es Len, ¿verdad?—pregunto él con mas molestia.

-si—contesto ella desviando su mirada.

-pero Rin, ¿me cambias por él?, ¡soy tu novio!—pregunto Kaito, la chica bajo la mirada, y el joven tomo eso como señal… y comenzó a soltarla…

-¡no!—contesto, mientras se aferraba a la mano de su hermano, el solo la miro con curiosidad.

-¿no?—pregunto el joven confundido.

-Kaito, estoy muy ocupada—respondió de nueva cuenta la chica, quería que el dejara de preguntar pero sabía que no lo lograría.

-parece como si amaras mas a Len que a mí—contesto, el sabia que dos cosas podían ocurrir, la primera seria que le pidiera perdón y la segunda seria que se molestara, pero ambas tenían algo en común… lo negaría.

-si—contesto, ganándose la confusión del azulado, eso fue algo que él no esperaba.

-¿si?—pregunto de nuevo.

-tengo que colgar, adiós—termino, dejando al azulado confundido… el rubio no estaba en un estado muy diferente, pues además de saber que Kaito avía llamado, no sabía nada mas …

La rubia se desvaneció, ya estando en el suelo, suspiro, sabía que todo aquello le traería problemas, pero no quería terminar con Kaito… no por teléfono, levanto la vista, encontrándose, de nuevo al rubio, que solo la miraba confundido, ella le sonrió mientras usaba toda su fuerza para tirarlo al suelo… sus cálculos fallaron, ya que el rubio termino encima de ella, el comenzó a reírse ella solo lo miro decidida.

-Len, no quiero que me dejes—dijo la rubia de improvisto, haciendo que el rubio dejara de reír al instante.

-¿Por qué abría de dejarte?—contesto él, ella bajo la mirada y el joven la tomo de la barbilla obligándola a verlo.

-porque te amo, más que como un hermano y sé que tu no sientes igual—contesto ella viendo directamente los ojos del rubio, se perdía en ellos intentando no llorar, pero el silencio era demasiado y ella lo sabia… pero aquel silencio se convirtió en una pequeña risa, la rubia sin entender pudo sentir los labios de su hermano sobre los suyos y aunque el beso fue fugaz…

-Rin yo también te amo—susurro mientras volvía a besarla una y otra vez, pero la rubia lo detuvo…

-sabes que si pasamos esta línea y dejamos de vernos como lo que somos… hermanos, la sociedad nos juzgara—pregunto la rubia escondiendo su mirada de la de su acompañante.

-si con eso puedo tenerte a mi lado como quiero, renunciare a mi apellido si es necesario…—susurro el chico, pero su tono de voz parecía decidido.

-podemos renunciar a nuestro apeido, mas no a nuestra sangre—susurro la chica citando lo antes dicho por Kakono—Dios nos mandara a lo más profundo del infierno por nuestro amor—suspiro la chica, el joven solo volvió a besarla.

-por lo menos estaremos calientitos—contesto el chico volviéndola a besar.

Aquel sueño convertido pesadilla, avía terminado en esta realidad… ya no avía otra magia que no fuera la que ellos sentían al estar juntos, ya no avía otra tristeza que no fuera cuando el aire faltaba, ya no avía otro obstáculo que no fueran los estereotipos creados por la sociedad…

Ella avía descubierto que Dios era malvado cuando se encontró enamorada de su hermano gemelo, el avía descubierto que Dios era maravilloso cuando se encontró besando a su hermana gemela sin miedo al rechazo, ellos avían descubierto lo caprichoso que era el destino cuando se encontraron enamorados de su reflejo…

Fin…

* * *

-.- y asi concluyeron 7 meses de duro esfuerzo

aclaraciones:

Neko Riji: Gomen xD no puedo decir mas que lo siento pero yo tengo una clara idea de que si en el amor no se sufre entonses no es verdadero ^^ espero que te aya gustado el final y porcierto y aunque lo dudes yo tambien amo a Rin xD cuidate

exorcist yen-chan: me alegra y no sabes cuanto que te aya gustado tanto mi fic que perdiste una tarde leyendolo :D ese es uno de los comentarios que yo me propuse a alcanzar cuando comenze a esbribir hace casi 10 meses xD, la verdad y si siges leyendo mis historias talvez llores mas de una vez xD bueno espero que este final aya llenado tus expectativas :D aww gracias x3 cuidate

akaa-chan: gracias :D tu tambien cuidate

maryshion: bueno te sere sinsera que tu comentario me saco de onda ya que este es un fic LenxRin osea qe inevitablemente estas hablanco con una fanatica del incesto Kagamines qe aun y cuando no lo parece ama a los personajes de los que escribe, osea amo a Rin por eso mismo era obvio que terminaria todo bien para ella pero si querias que Rin sufriera te sujiero que Leeas mi fic "La amo..." ese te apuesto que lo amaras ^^ y lo siento pero si no terminava en Rin y Len no tendria sentido averlos puesto como pareja xD gracias me alegra que te gustara como adapte la saga evil ^^ cuidate

Avril: ¬¬ me olvidaste y llamas a Len traidor JUM!, y si espero qe te aya gustado el final realmente queria enviartelo para que lo leyeras antes de subirlo pero no estavas conectada y queria subirlo lo antes posible xD me alegra que porfin te agrade algo que aga o diga Mirai xD jajaja bueno ya esta el ultimo cap ahora quiero comentario ¬¬ cuidate xD

-: wow enserio te ayude a mejorar? me siento alagada x3 y ya aki etsa el tan esperado y pedido por todos cap 9 (que tarde demasiado xD) yo te agradesco mas por leer ^^ cuidate ^^

: me disculpo por acerte esperar (me da sierta culpa cuando me piden con desesperacion el cap que sige xD) aww gracias x3 es un alago que por mi te agas tu cuenta x3 yo en su tiempo lo hise tambien (diablos eso sono a ansiana ._.) muchas gracias ^^ cuidate

Neko C: gracias si veras que una amiga (Avril) estubo ahi y yo estaba toda desesperada por no saber como explicarlo xD, en si Kakono y Mirai siempre fueron eso, en realidad y no se si lo notaras que Kakono nisiquiera esta bien escrito ya que el verdadero nombre de Kakono o como deberia ser su nombre es Kako no Tenshi que realmente signidica "Angel del Pasado" y Mirai es "Angel del Futuro" osea que solo son unos angeles vastante cabrones que solo querian que todo fuera como deveria ser xD espero que el final de la historia te sorprendiera xD cuidate

Belen-chan: xD jaja si me abandonaste xD y siempre e amado a los angeles (enserio no has leido tanto poema que subo a face? xD) jajaja me alegra que te gustara ^^ y que paso no lo piensas segir? (ami me encatanaba -.-) pero bueno espero un ultimo comentario :D cuidate x3

kairame: la verdad tu comentario me bajo vastante mi animo -.- asi como de "diablso fui descubierta ._." me senti tan mal que hasta estava pensando en cambiar el final pero si lo asia moriria linchada por mas de una ._. (esepto por maryshion xD) asi que dije "naa sigamos adelante xD" espero mucho que te aya gustado mi final (si yo tambien amo el incesto kagamines ¬w¬) gracias a ti por leerlo :D cuidate espero comentario xD

bueno chicas y chicos (creeo que solo me leen chicas xD... a no Mariano xD) etto espero que mi final les aya gustado y realmente espero que inguno piense que yo escribi este final solo para complaserlos porque NO lo hise porque asi estava planeado desde el principio creeo que antes de qe planeara a Mirai ya estaba planeado este final, me encantaria que me dijieran cual fue la parte que mas les gusto de todo el fic :D y tambien de este cap (se nota que solo quiero comentarios xD) espero que les aya gustado xD cuidencen qe yo regreso el 21 de Agosto con el fic de Orange x3 cuidencen

asi me disculpo si todo lo qe dije sono sarcastico o iriente o de plano cabron o mamon ._.

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


End file.
